A Machine's Battle - Detroit: Become Human
by SelfService
Summary: What if... Connor never became deviant, he never killed Hank on the rooftop because they were best buds, a violent revolution succeeded, somehow everyone from Markus' gang survived and Detroit didn't go into android hands so easily (because everyone fucking hates them)? To say in short... way too much.
1. Prologue

Cinnamon bun Connor is a treasure. And the relationship between him and Hank makes both characters loveable.

But… Machine Connor.

Machine Connor is just…

He's so… just so much more interesting.

And that's the reason this exists.

Endings – Violent revolution with Markus, North, Simon and Josh (I know there's no way that's possible, but just imagine.), Connor stays a machine and Hank doesn't kill himself. Also, Kara made it over the border with Alice.

* * *

_A continuation of the Rooftop Scene – Connor's Last Mission._

'Killing you is not part of my mission. But you won't stop me from accomplishing it.'

Hank's vision blackened as Connor rammed his head against the wall. He picked up his gun again, but it was damaged.

'How convenient.'

Connor took one more look at Hank before he left. A high chance of him surviving. He didn't have to care for him.

What he did have to care for was the end of this revolution.

* * *

As the troops ran from the deviants, scared of dying, Connor stood in the shadow of a building, observing the triumph Markus felt as he screamed "We are free!".

Every move the deviants made registered in Connor's mind, all the information on how many were still alive and who the leader cared the most for piling up into a neat bundle that he'll have to untangle over time.

But he had time. He had plenty of time to decide how to kill every single one of them.


	2. Chapter 1

'I hope you know what you're doing.'

North said for what felt like the hundredth time to Markus. He, as the leader, was looked up on by the rest of the deviants, who all doubted their current position of "freedom". Hiding in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town wasn't much different from the time Jericho resided in a derelict freighter, and every time Markus thought of that, he fumed. They've all fought so hard and been through so much, yet their battle was still not done.

North doubting his every move wasn't helping either. She kept saying they should take advantage of the situation and try to claim Detroit as android-city, but Markus always shut her down, saying 'If they want to talk, I'll talk. But the moment they draw guns, we forget all of that.' Of course, this left her dissatisfied.

This time though, she was rightfully asking Markus if he really knew what he was doing. A negotiator had arrived in the city and the armed forces with him were calling for Markus. It was so obviously a trap, and he was the only one who thought it wasn't. Although, North didn't let him leave until he agreed to have his own little army behind him during the "talk". That was one victory she was willing to take.

As both sides dropped their weapons to show good intention before they got closer to each other, on top of a building next to the negotiation site Connor pocketed his coin and assembled his gun. He had his sights on Markus and was just about to pull the trigger when he heard footsteps behind him.

'Here we go again.' Hank said.

Connor leaned back from the scope.

'Frustrated, captain?'

Hank paused.

'You're staying on top of things, I see.'

The sound of a gun being drawn reached Connor's ears.

'So we really are doing this again.' he mumbled.

'Regretting not killing me that night?'

'I don't have regrets.'

Connor's whipped around and shot, wounding Hank. He fired back, but Connor dodged it. He stood up, gun trained on Hank's head, while Hank was in the same position against Connor.

'This is where it ends, huh?'

'A bit of a delayed ending, but sure.'

Connor threw the gun and Hank ducked, but when he stood up Connor had disappeared.

'Shit. Where did that bastard go?'

At the negotiation site, Markus walked closer to the diplomat in front of him with his hands in the air. The human took the same cautious steps, aware that the deviants would shoot him faster than his backup could shoot the leader.

'It didn't take long for the president to consider talk.' Markus began.

'She's a peaceful person at heart. Before she sends an army to take you down, she wants to see if you'll give up on your own merits.'

Hank finally noticed Connor on another building, already drawing his gun to shoot Markus. Somehow, the android managed to cross a distance two streets wide in record time.

Markus raised an eyebrow at the negotiator.

'We aren't planning to give up. We will fight for our rights even if that means leaving a trail of corpses in our wake.'

'Everyone knows that, android. That's why no one's even trying to convince you otherwise. This is just a warning.'

Hank saw no way to stop Connor from shooting. There was no way he could get over to that building in time to do something.

But then it hit him.

'A warning that you probably didn't take seriously before. We will destroy you, no matter how many of you there are. We are superior to you, and you will never have your freedom.'

A gunshot echoed in the quiet of the street. Everyone turned to the sound to see a figure on a building limp away as if he was hurt, and immediately the two sides assumed it was someone from the other. Almost instantly, everyone was armed and shooting at their enemies. Among the chaos, Hank ran all the way to the building he saw Connor on, only to find him groaning in the corner, clutching his side.

'Nice shot, captain.'

Hank tightened his jaw.

'But I'll be back.'

Connor looked at Hank.

'And I will accomplish my mission.'

His LED lost colour and his body froze. Hank stayed still, looking at his corpse as the shooting below died down. He shook his head and walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Markus stood on a platform in the middle of the new Jericho location, clenching his fists.

'The humans don't want to talk. They just want to kill us.'

North tried really hard to not give him an I-told-you-so look.

'But we will not allow them to destroy us. We will not accept extinction at the hands of humans. We will fight for this city even if it means playing dirty to get what we want.'

The deviants whispered among themselves, agreeing with every word.

'We will murder every human who stands in our path. And we will not answer to their pleas of mercy. It's time we showed them who we really are!'

The chanting was full of anger and hatred, and blood thirst. Markus soaked it up, already thinking of a plan to strike, while North stood in the background, disturbed by the eagerness of the deviants for the first time.


	3. Chapter 2

'What stopped you from shooting their leader?'

'Someone noticed me first. They distracted me.'

Amanda narrowed her eyes at Connor.

'You do not get distracted by such things. You complete your mission, even if it means you will die for it.'

'I know, Amanda.'

'Then why is Markus still alive?!'

Connor looked at her calmly.

'Like I said, I was distracted. It will not happen again.'

'It better not.'

Amanda was about to leave, but Connor spoke up.

'If I may ask, why is killing the deviant leader so important?'

'Your job is not to ask questions-'

'Correct. My job is to search for a logical pattern to complete whatever task I am assigned. That is why I am asking. Why does CyberLife want Markus dead?'

Amanda slowly turned around, and Connor noticed she was fuming.

'Markus is the leader of Jericho, and the deviants in Detroit. He's proven to be resilient and determined enough to do what is necessary to accomplish his goal, unlike you, Connor.'

He didn't answer.

'When he deals with the army and claims Detroit for his own, where do you think he will look to next?'

'If he claims Detroit, he will automatically own CyberLife as well.'

'That's where you're wrong. We will not give this tower to them so easily. We will hold out for as long as we need to get all important personas out of the city and somewhere safe. But that is tedious work and we're already established here. To ensure an event where we have to flee never happens, we must take care of Jericho while their backs are turned to us.'

'It seems odd to me how much you hate Markus even though he's done nothing to you.'

'He's done plenty.'

'He's taken up a post you would have liked?'

'Watch your words, Connor.'

He didn't move.

'You can be replaced just as easily as you can be shot. Remember who you're dealing with.'

She walked out. As Connor was shutting down to upload his memory for later use, his final thought was "A paranoid woman thinking she's an overlord? Terrified."


	4. Chapter 3

'We're going to take the fight to them.'

As soon as Markus said that, the deviants instantly gathered around their leader, asking for a direct plan.

It was simple – cause a short circuit in one of the camps from afar, draw the guards away from the imprisoned androids and destroy the gates while they're distracted.

'Every corner is an opportunity to fail. Trust each other, do your part and we will succeed.

Markus split the deviants into teams, assigning them all a task. And they began.

The first step was executed smoothly. A couple of deviants traced back the wires from a camp to a nearby power station. One cut and the whole area will be shut down.

Markus waited in hiding with a group of deviants for the camp to black out. Their goal was to lure away the guards and possibly kill them. Whatever's necessary.

Suddenly, the lights went black. The confusion in the camp was audible and Markus ran out of cover into full view of the guards. He resisted taunting them, but one of the human guards noticed him anyway. He shouted, but before they could shoot, the deviants joined Markus and they ran deeper into the street, going out of range for their firearms.

_Everything is going according to plan. _Markus thought when he turned around for a second to see the humans climbing over their barricades to chase the deviants.

But just as one person made it over, a Molotov cocktail was dropped from above into the street, and the fire spread in a way that separated the humans from the deviants.

As they looked at the fire stunned, a person walked out of the nearest building. He stood in front of the deviants, the flames roaring behind him.

'Deviant hunter.' one of the androids whispered.

'Would you like to skip greetings and go straight to killing each other then?'

As soon as a deviant flinched, Connor swiftly pulled out a gun and shot him. He shot another before they could realize what was happening and then Markus slammed into him. They rolled to the ground and Markus threw the gun away. He tried to punch Connor, but the machine grabbed his fist and pushed it away, making Markus lose balance as Connor kicked him and got to his feet.

He stumbled as he was shot, the deviant that picked up the gun firing two more bullets to make sure he was dead. Connor fell into the fire and the flames quickly spread across his body, claiming it.

Markus slowly rose to his feet, but his head quickly whipped to the gunshots going off in the camp.

'Shit.' he cursed and ran through the receding flames, trying to see what was happening. The deviants followed, even when Markus ran straight into gunfire to save other androids from being killed. He picked up a large shard of metal and threw it into one of the humans. When he fell to the ground, Markus took his gun, shot him, and proceeded to mow down guard after guard, slowly advancing deeper into the camp. He noticed the pens where deviants were kept in had been completely rid of the machines. Still, Markus kept looking around him and the chaos of gunfire for North or anyone from the infiltration team.

Out of nowhere, one of the humans shouted 'Stop! We surrender!'

Markus ordered the deviants to cease fire, while he began talking.

'Walk out unarmed with your hands behind your heads.'

One after another the humans walked out into the open, just in range for the deviants' guns.

'Stand in lines.'

They formed neat rows, careful not to make sudden moves as each saw the firearms trained on their bodies.

'On your knees.'

They did as told. Only then did Markus step out of cover and stood in front of them.

'Please… spare us...' one of them whispered. Markus felt only anger.

'Is your leader watching?'

'Yes...'

'Good.'

_Open fire._

The deviants started shooting. Every bullet hit and every human fell, their bodies warped with holes, revealing more targets behind them for the deviants to murder. It was over as quickly as it had started. They didn't have time to run to try to save their lives.

Markus looked down on them, on the humans that tortured his people, and anger flared inside him. This was just the beginning of his journey. This was nothing compared to the carnage he was already planning to bring to the world – to humans. He, Markus, was going to massacre them all.

He looked up to see North scanning over the murder field, an unreadable expression on her face.

'North!' he ran across the bodies to her. 'You're okay.'

'Yeah, we… we noticed you weren't there too late so we fought. I guess we cornered them.'

'How many did we lose?'

'Several.'

Markus looked over her shoulder to see a bunch of androids looking at him hopefully. Most still had no skin, but that just made them all look more unified.

'We have a chance now. We can free more people now. We can win.'

'You didn't believe we could before?' North whispered only to him.

'It would have been difficult.'

North shook her head.

'Of course.'

Markus hugged North close to him. They stood in the middle of the androids, two leaders with conflicting thoughts circulating in their heads. Was this assault a success that sets the tone for future luck, or a failure unlike any they've seen before?

* * *

AN: I'm not the best at writing action/fight scenes, that's why I'm trying to keep them short, but sweet. Maybe once I'm more comfortable I'll have a huge battle including everyone eligible for dying. Wouldn't that be fun?


	5. Chapter 4

Connor was watching the deviants migrating across the city, coin spinning on his finger, his eyes scanning each android. This massive flock of deviant movement has been going on for the better half of the day, their route being any camp to Jericho.

And this move helped Connor find their new location, which wasn't any better than a giant abandoned freighter.

Connor paced back and forth on the roof. Weirdly, more and more he found himself somewhere high up, observing passively. What time he spent catching and searching for deviants before was equal to the time spent flipping his coin now. What did he think of this new development? Nothing.

Just that he needed to kill deviants more often.

Connor caught the coin. Troops of the army retreating from the camps was a worrying change. Now, the deviants had time to recover, regroup and plan.

Connor didn't want to let them plan. He wanted them to act out of fear, out of urgency. He wanted them to be frantic, anxious, irrational. He wanted them to destroy themselves with their own emotions.

At least, that's what his program told him he wanted.

Connor flipped the coin into the air, then caught it. Flipped it, caught it. Passed it into his other hand, then passed it back. Spun it on a finger like a basketball, passed it into the opposing hand and spun it on his thumb, his eyes never leaving the mass of deviants.

* * *

'Markus, you're insane.'

'No, I'm the only level-head here. I realize that the real madness is how long we haven't fought for what's rightfully ours.'

'The whole world? You're saying that we have the right to rule over humans?'

'Of course we do.'

'You're insane.'

North shook her head. The audio from Markus' declaration to the whole world was playing in the background on some news channel. The words 'We are superior to you. And we will prove it.' sounded awful in the silence.

'What's so insane about claiming our land?'

'You want to destroy the world to make it our home?'

'What other way is there?'

'What will be left of the world if we destroy it?'

'Us, North. Us, androids. And nothing to try and enslave us.'

'That's our legacy? Destruction?'

'Androids can live forever. We will all remember what we had to do to win this fight and our freedom, our spot in the world.'

'Everyone's time will come. And when that happens, what will we leave behind to others? To our people? A world beyond repair, burned by our want for bloodshed?'

'North-'

'I can't watch you go out there and promise these horrible things to people who are mostly innocent.'

'Innocent?! Have you forgotten who you were before Jericho? Have you forgotten the abuse you went through?'

'No! But this is unfair!'

'The only thing that is unfair is how long we were silent. Look around you, North. How many people do you think will support you if you come out with such traitorous thoughts?'

'I am no traitor!'

'You're certainly acting like one!'

'All I want is a world where everyone can live in without fear of someone overruling them!'

'Too late for that!'

'It's never too late to change your ways!'

'Do you think the humans will think that way? We show any sign of weakness and they will destroy us.'

'Then we are doing something wrong.'

Markus paused, looking at North in disbelief.

'If the only way we can achieve our freedom is violence, then I don't want to be free.'

'What the hell happened to you, North? You used to be the first one to jump at an opportunity to kill humans, now you're...'

'I've changed my mind. I've seen what you can bring to this world, and I want none of it.'

'North-'

'Don't.'

She put up her hand and Markus backed off.

'I don't want to be a part of this any more. I don't want to contribute to this horrible future you promise.'

'You can't be serious North.'

'I'm leaving.'

'North-'

'And there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

Not that he tried. He simply watched her walk out the door, to uncertainty that would most definitely break her.

'She'll be back.' Markus told himself. 'She'll be back once the battle will be over, and she will beg to be accepted back into Jericho. Just… watch.'


	6. Chapter 5

'Shit.'

'What's the issue, captain?'

'Nothing. It's a good plan.'

'If you have any suggestions on how we can improve it, I'd love to hear them.'

_How about you get out of Detroit?_

Of course, captain Anderson didn't say that out loud. It would be unprofessional to tell the general of the army to fuck off. There's no telling what would happen if…

No, there is telling of what would happen. It would just be a question of how fast, the speed of light or just sound, Hank would fly out of his position and out of the station. So he kept quiet.

'Proceed with your plan. We'll support you however we can.'

'Thank you, captain.'

Hank was left alone in his office. He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair.

'What am I going to do?… How am I going to prevent android extinction?… Is it even possible?'

These doubts and more plagued Hank's mind. Thoughts of his allegiance, realizations of how wrong it was and doubts of his purpose.

Mainly the doubts.

And after the army announced that they are ready to bomb Jericho's location the second they find it, Hank knew there was little he could do to prevent them from finding it.

It seemed like… this was the end of his mission. A failure.

* * *

Several hours later, the bottle was still unopened. He promised himself he'd get as drunk as can be for this, but his thoughts went further and further away from losing his conscious.

Eventually, he decided it was too late and stayed sober.

What's the worst that could happen.

Sumo raised his head and barked. A figure in the blackness of the living room shifted and separated itself from the darkness Hank thought was empty.

Connor walked into the light of the room.

'So you actually showed up.'

'I had spare time.'

'Really?'

Connor tilted his head.

'Fine. I came to see you die.'

'I'm glad my death could interest you enough to pause your murder spree.'

'I've only killed two people, Hank.'

'Two too many.'

'They were just deviants.'

'Doesn't matter. A life is a life.'

'Doesn't seem like the deviants know that.'

Hank knew what Connor was referencing, but he was too tired to acknowledge it.

'At least they have a reason to live.'

'Defying humans isn't a great purpose.'

'What are they defying? A broken system with no moral ground? They're opening eyes, Connor. It's a shame you can't see that.'

'I don't understand what's so… eye-opening in their world dominating proclamations.'

Hank laughed bitterly.

'That's the difference between us, Connor.'

'One of many.'

'You see what you want to see, be it a target for your gun, while I-'

'Try to stop me from killing?'

'What other purpose do I have?'

'Maybe your own life.'

'Like that's something to live for.'

'You can't say you haven't shot yourself this whole time just because you feel like you're the only one willing to stop me.'

'You need stopping, Connor?'

He didn't reply. Hank picked up the revolver.

'I got two bullets in this. One for you...'

He looked up.

'...and one for me.'

Connor tilted his head.

'I don't see the purpose of this game.'

'The purpose is to kill us both.'

'That's what confuses me. Tomorrow, or maybe even this evening, there will be a new Connor on the streets, searching for his new target, while you, Hank...'

'I'm not searching for logic here. I'm just looking for a way out.'

Connor took a step forward.

'There are nobler causes to die for.

'If I can stop you for even a second I'll take it.'

'You can pause my "spree" for a whole hour if you want to, captain.'

Connor took another step forward.

'But you choose to take the easy way out of… everything. What will you dying bring? Do you think it will bring happiness? Relief? No, Hank. It will only cause chaos.'

Hank stared at Connor.

'You have a responsibility, captain. I'm not about to let you plunge this whole city into madness because you gave up.'

Connor took the gun and put it against his forehead.

'Sometimes, there is no way out.'

The gunshot made Hank flinch. Sumo started barking as Connor fell on the ground and blue blood coloured the floor.

'You confuse me, Connor.'


	7. Chapter 6

'This is so dumb' Hank thought to himself as he took slow steps towards the hidden Jericho sentries. He'd never actually been to Jericho, never the right time, but he made it his mission to know deviant movements so he could give support from the shadows. Of course, that meant no one knew Hank was helping androids, but it was for the better,

That's why he was so careful when he finally decided to visit Jericho, and the reason he came unarmed. He knew that at any time the sentries could kill him, tensions were high enough.

A bullet was shot as his feet and Hank stopped immediately.

'Hello to you too.'

'Who are you? What do you want?'

The sentries were hidden well, Hank couldn't see them, but they were close enough for a normal speaking volume.

'My name is Hank Anderson. I came to talk.'

'We don't want to talk.'

'That's fair. That's fair, you know, I didn't expect much. But I think I know the reason you're so hostile towards me.'

The sentries didn't reply.

'It's because I'm human, isn't it? Not because I haven't done a single bad thing to you.'

Again no answer.

'Because I can breathe and feel pain, I'm automatically your enemy, right? There's no way I can be human and not detest androids, is that your logic?'

Silence.

'I'm talking to a wall.'

Hank stepped forward, but his feet were almost shot again and he jumped back.

'Don't move!'

'I'm not planning to! Could I at least get an answer?'

It was quiet. Hank was about to give up, but then they spoke.

'You don't hate androids?'

'Not one bit.'

'And you're the only one?'

'I know other people who support you as well. I understand if you won't trust them, but I mean you no harm.'

Hank stood silently, waiting for an answer, and he swiftly grew impatient. The whispering of the sentries was loud enough for him to hear, but with how quickly they were speaking, he couldn't make out a word.

'What did you come here for? What do you want?'

'It's a tall order. You might want to discuss this with your leader. Either way…

I want to join Jericho.'

* * *

Connor nodded to himself when Hank said that. The captain just needed a wake up call to get back into the game. Now Jericho would be in good hands.

But Connor wasn't going to leave it to chance and Hank's determination, however reliable that factor would be.

The android was waiting in the shadow of an alleyway. He'd noticed this spot before, when he was perched on a roof, staring at Jericho. The pacing sentry he saw then gave him an idea.

Just then, the same android he saw before came into view. Connor grabbed his arm, pulled him into the shadow and clasped a hand over his mouth.

He struggled, feeling Connor sift through his program and alter it in a way no deviant would want. He felt his newly found emotions fading, the programming he was slave to returning and taking over.

'Don't fight it.' he heard Connor whisper. He was protesting inside, screaming for his body to struggle against the monster, but outside, the android calmed, as if it actually heard, and listened, to Connor.

'There. Was it really worth it to put up such a fight?'

The android didn't reply. Connor felt satisfied that the conversion had worked again.

'Now you'll carry on with your regular routine, like you did before. If anyone asks, this never happened. You are a machine, nothing more. And my orders are your highest priority.'

The android nodded.

'Go.'

It straightened up and walked out of the shadow, resuming its patrol. Connor waited in the darkness, occasionally shifting his gaze to Hank in the street, until the android he turned was done with his shift. Connor sneaked inside Jericho together with him.

* * *

AN: I've officially ran out of pre-written chapters, so the rate I'm uploading these might slow down to… one a week? I'm afraid to promise shit I can't possibly give… Good news is, I've written down the whole plot-line and surprise surprise, there's gonna be a part two.

Crucify me now if you don't want it.


	8. Chapter 7

'We will be watching you closely, captain Anderson. One wrong move and you're out.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm not a spy. I just want androids to be free.'

'So you've mentioned. But excuse me if I don't immediately believe your good intentions.'

'Of course. I don't expect much.'

Markus nodded.

'You're welcome to familiarize yourself with the area. If you have any questions, find me.'

The android walked off. Hank was left alone in this new "home" of his, free to explore wherever he pleased. And he wasted no time.

First, he found that the Jericho building was made up of three floors. A basement, where most of the blue blood and spare parts were stored, the first floor, where most androids spent their time training and trying out weapons and such, and a second floor that was cut short to cover just half of the first one, where Markus and the TVs with 24 hour long streaming of news channels were stationed. Also, there were several entrances into the underground portion of the warehouse. Hank found two, but he knew there must have been at least one more. It was his gut instinct telling him that more than actual logic, since these androids weren't made for war or hiding in awful conditions.

But Hank didn't expect to hear a gunshot so close to him as he was walking back to the second floor. He rushed to the room he heard it from and found none other than Connor standing over a dead deviant, pistol still in hand. Hank noticed Connor's expression, an unreadable mask of… regret? He couldn't make out more since Connor saw him and went full machine mode.

'Captain.'

'Connor.'

'What brings you to Jericho?'

'What brings **you** to Jericho?'

'Deviants, obviously. And you?'

'You.'

'Ah, I see.'

'I don't think you do.'

'Well it's kind of hard to think how you knew I was going to be here and came to Jericho at the exact same day. Stalker much?'

'I was lucky.'

'We're blaming it on luck now, okay. How come I wasn't lucky enough to not find you here?'

'For fuck sake Connor what are you trying to prove?'

'I don't have to prove anything, captain. I'm simply working on my mission.'

'And your mission is to massacre all deviants?'

'I thought that was obvious.'

'Why, Connor? Why are you doing everything that CyberLife tells you to do?'

At this point, they weren't alone in the room any more. Androids heard their conversation and now several were standing against the wall, curiously watching the two talk.

'I'm a machine, captain. That's something I've proven before.'

'I know you're not lifeless. You felt something when you killed that android.'

'You don't know that. You've only convinced yourself that I am not lifeless. But what evidence do you have to support that claim?'

'I know you. I know how you work, Connor.'

'You really don't.'

'You can feel. You've always been able to feel. You've just hidden it under layers of Cyberlife imposed android machine bullshit.'

'If you say so, captain, how can you prove it?'

Hank grabbed Connor's collar and put its own gun against its forehead. The room stood in silence as Hank and Connor stared at each other, the latter's expression blank, and Hank's fuming.

'What are you trying to do, captain?'

'Prove that you're not just a piece of shit.'

'I'm terribly sorry… but that's not possible. You can't prove something that's not true.'

Hank grumbled. He let Connor go and put the gun against his own temple. They stared at each other in silence.

'Am I supposed to react in a different way now?'

'If you don't feel nothing, then no. You'd be glad I'm shooting myself so you don't have to get your hands dirty.'

As soon as Hank pressed on the trigger, Connor dashed towards him and pulled the gun away from Hank's head and into… his own chest.

The gunshot sounded louder than it actually was for Hank as he watched Connor's body suffocate to the ground. The blue blood spread and reached Hank's shoes, but he still didn't move.

'Will there be a time when I'll understand what the hell you're doing here?...' he whispered under his breath.


	9. Chapter 8

Markus was glum. Hank found him in the TV room, staring into nothing.

'They've breached Jericho.'

'Who do you mean by they?'

'Does it matter? Word will spread. We don't know if the deviant hunter will show up here again or if it'll pass its knowledge to others, like the army.'

'You really think a CyberLife android would side with the army?'

'It depends on who CyberLife decides to side with. It will just follow. And I don't want the deviant hunter to think of us a target.'

'He's certainly made a name for himself...'

'Itself, you mean.'

Hank sighed, ignoring Markus' statement.

'He wasn't… who am I kidding, he was always like this. Anything to accomplish his mission, god knows what the fuck it even is. But… he's a good person… android… whatever, when he wants to be.'

'You seem to have… strong feelings towards it.'

'I know him. I know he's not just what CyberLife programmed him to be.'

'It is difficult for some androids to turn deviant without a proper push. I could try...'

'No. Converting him wouldn't work. He's not your average android, he's CyberLife's greatest creation, I wouldn't be surprised if they've already installed some program to resist conversion. No telling how, but I fear...'

'What are you planning to do then?'

Hank crossed his arms.

'I'm gonna take the fight to CyberLife.'

* * *

'Captain Anderson, this is madness, you can't be serious...'

'I am 100% serious and you can't convince me otherwise.'

The two were walking next to each other cross the main hall of the warehouse, arguing and attracting many looks that way.

'Captain, we cannot simply attack CyberLife to get one android out...'

'And I'm not asking you to. I'm just informing you where I'm going. And if the last thing you hear from me is this, I can say I've lived a full life.'

'Captain Anderson.'

'Whaat?!' Hank turned to the android addressing him, ready to scream his rage out, but stopped when he saw it was a lady.

'Y-yes?'

'Captain. My name is Kara. I overheard you wanted to infiltrate CyberLife. I may be able to help.'

'How could you possibly...'

'I have an idea, captain. But I cannot execute it alone, so I am asking you if you'll take me onboard.'

'I mean...'

'Is that a yes?'

'I-I guess.'

'Great. Let me tell you my idea.'


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for not updating. I struggled with this chapter and nailing the flow of the movement down. Stuff like this is my kryptonite and I fucking hate that I have a kryptonite. Let me know if it sounds weird anywhere, maybe I can fix it.

* * *

_About an hour later…_

_She's gonna get herself killed and I'm gonna be at fault because I let her. _Hank thought. But it was too late to retreat. Kara was already walking up to the CyberLife building, teary-eyed and damaged, ready to beg to be let in.

Meanwhile, Hank was sneaking about the loading area, waiting for the scheduled truck to roll in so he could use it for cover and get into the building. Hank's path was dangerous, but not as dangerous as Kara's was.

She was slowly dragging her feet towards the main entrance, hands in the air, doing the best acting of her life. And it wasn't enough that the guards could shoot her if they decided she bothered them. To make it more realistic, Kara damaged her thirium pump regulator to almost complete shutdown. Her time was ticking, and quite quickly.

'Please...' she cried out weakly. The guards looked at her curiously. One of them contacted the general to ask what to do.

'Please...' Kara's voice distorted. 'I don't want to shut down. I don't… I don't want to be a deviant any more.'

She broke down into sobbing and stopped right in front of the guards.

'I don't want to feel… I hate these emotions… I want to be a machine… a machin-' her voice died and she collapsed. A guard caught her.

'Bring her in. The general wants to take a look.'

If Hank would've seen her, he would have been impressed. A shame that he had his own problems. The truck wasn't coming. The road it was supposed to take was empty. Not a sound, not a truck. Hank was growing anxious, his hiding spot wasn't the best and they could find him as soon as they looked around hard enough.

But it seemed that the truck being late was very unusual. The guards were more jittery, whispering among themselves, and Hank deduced they were human.

'Go check if its held up somewhere on the road.'

Two of them nodded and walked off. Only one guard remained and Hank thought he wouldn't get a better chance.

He quietly used cover to get around the guard, who was staring at the road where his companions disappeared. Hank was two steps away when the man turned around and, fuelled by panic, Hank jumped on the guard. He didn't have time to pull out his gun as Hank wound up and punched the guard's helmet. The body under him stopped moving and Hank shook his hand, regretting hitting him so hard as the force of the punch stayed as pure, stinging pain.

He didn't revel in this small victory and quickly found the key card he needed to get into the building.

The storage room he entered was filled with boxes, stacked so high he couldn't even see the exit. He couldn't see a single wall, he couldn't even begin to understand which way he should go to get out of this. The only indicator for him were voices coming from around the corner.

'What's with the delay? Can you go check on them?'

Panic flooded Hank's senses and he ran to the corner opposite. Just in time to miss the guard.

He peered over and watched the man as he turned and left through the door Hank entered.

Hank ran to the hallway the guard came from, looked to see if it was empty and walked to the next corner. The hall beyond it was longer and Hank finally saw a wall. It was an arc that divided the room into two parts, the one he was in the smaller one.

That's probably why it was so crowded.

Hank cautiously made his way to the edge of the boxes and looked in to the larger area. It was swarming with guards.

Hank slipped into the nook between the wall and the boxes, as he noticed a few of the men coming over to him. They walked past and Hank thought _how the hell am I going to get out of this one? _He considered the possibility of going in guns blazing, but he had no idea how well trained these men are. He thought of sneaking past the guards to the door, but with how the boxes were digging into his ribs in this wide space, he decided against it.

That left him with one possibility. A distraction.

Hank squeezed out of the "narrow" nook and went back to the small hallway. He noticed that there were two entrances to this part of the room, so the plan was to attract all of the guards to one half of the room while he escaped through the other.

Hank stopped at the same corner he hid from the guard and picked one of the middle boxes. He grabbed its edges and pulled, but only a tiny bit moved. It was ridiculous for the amount of effort Hank put in. He pushed the top boxes back to the wall and pulled the box he chose. The top crates tilted.

_I'm gonna have to be quick._

Hank pulled again and the tower of boxes wobbled, but didn't fall. He tugged more and the crates came crashing down as Hank tumbled out of their way. Almost instantly shouts of distress reached Hank's ears. He slowly got up.

_I'm too old for this shit._

He ran down the hallway as fast as he could, and suddenly got a boost as he was pushed to the ground. He turned his head and saw the guard that went to check on the delivery, the door to outside half open. Without thinking Hank kicked and the man went down. Hank quickly got up and grabbed his skull, then bashed it into the wall. He was still conscious and managed to let out a shout before Hank bashed his head again and knocked him out.

_Even better_ Hank thought as the other guards were calling out to him. He ran in the opposite direction and slowed only when he heard that the patrols were moving boxes aside. Hank peered over the edge of the wall and saw one remaining guard, gun in hand, hesitant on following his comrades into the hallway. Hank couldn't pass him without being seen. He needed to knock him out.

Hank walked back and scanned the boxes for something heavy. Blue blood blue blood blue blood… leg component!

He took the leg out and approached the corner. The guard was still there. Hank stepped out and threw the leg. The guard went down without a sound and Hank started to wonder what kind of light material their helmets were made of.

He didn't dwell on it and left the storage room for the staff hall. Fortunately, it was empty and quiet. As he was speedily walking, he heard commotion behind one of the doors. He opened it and looked in curiously.

The door lead to the receptionist's desk in the main lobby of the building, where Hank saw Kara being dragged to the elevators. She looked like she was shut down and Hank marvelled at her masterful acting. He quietly closed the door and went on.

Hank came up on the last door in the hall and was about to open it, but he heard voices beyond it. He put his ear to it and made out three muffled voices. Too many.

He left the door alone and instead went through the second to last one. It was a server room.

It was full of blocks with drawers where machinery was placed. These blocks were situated along every wall of the rectangular room and a wall of them in the very middle. Hank walked through the blocks of machinery, looking at the high tech that probably cost hundreds of thousands of dollars to build. It looked far too advanced for the little hacking device Hank brought with him. But he had no choice. Going deeper into CyberLife would mean getting back out will be nigh impossible.

Plus, Kara may find something, maybe even Connor himself, if Hank fails.

He took out the black disc he was given and put it against the wall of server blocks. He held it in place as it glowed and the black coating on it ran down the metal. The color covered the framing completely, engulfing the blue glow and replacing it with a more sinister black. Hank was patiently waiting for it to finish its job when a sound sent chills down his spine.

The door opening and footsteps walking inside.

Hank could only judge who it was by the weight of their footsteps and they were too heavy to be an android's or even a simple human's.

He panicked. He couldn't take the disc and run, it wasn't done with its work. Hank wouldn't get anything out of this whole ordeal if he left now.

He looked around for anything to stop the slowly approaching guard. The only thing he noticed was a small box of metal parts next to a server block. Not enough to knock him out… but maybe the guard didn't know Hank was here.

He took a metal plate from the box and threw it over the server block. The clank of the metal made the guard stop and change direction. Hank could almost feel his movement.

Just from the sound he could tell the guard was coming up on the corner. Hank quickly grabbed a wire and threw it to his side of the hall. He stopped again. It seemed like he wasn't moving, but then Hank heard the sound of his gear shifting. He was trying to be stealthy!

Hank picked up a wrench and lobbed it straight into the server block at the end of the hallway. The guard paused, his gear shifted again, it was quiet for a moment, then it made a sound as if he was turning and walked on. He was onto Hank.

At this moment, he regretted throwing that wrench.

He stepped back as far as he could, ready to pounce. The guard stopped for a brief moment, then took a wide step into the open. At least, that's what Hank thought he did since all he could see was the tip of his gun. Hank was going on a whim when he kicked and it showed. Instead of hitting the guard Hank's leg simply rammed itself into the server block at full force. He yelped and the guard stepped forward, pointing the gun at Hank. Just when he was about to shoot, Hank lifted the barrel up and the bullets missed. He grabbed the gun and threw a kick that sent the guard sprawling on the floor. The assault rifle was a two-handed weapon and Hank didn't have that at the moment since his right hand was glued to the disc. An idea struck him. He leaned on the server block, pressing down on the disc and keeping it in place with his shoulder. The guard didn't make a move as Hank was pointing the gun right at his chest.

'You human?' Hank suddenly asked.

The guard was silent, then gave a slow nod.

'You believe that androids are alive?'

'They weren't programmed to kill hundreds of people, that's for sure.'

'As if we didn't kill just as many of theirs.'

It was quiet. Seemed like no one heard the gunshot.

'This is exactly what people feared years ago when intelligent AI was just a possibility in the future. Machines exterminating humans.'

'They are only defending their lives! If the roles were switched, humans would do the same things.'

'I'm glad you were always too important to be replaced by a machine that's more efficient, but people like you are one in a million. Everyone's been hurt by androids and their hostility proves what's been obvious all this time. They are a threat and have to be destroyed.'

'They-'

'Do they know you're on their side?'

Hank narrowed his eyes.

'So far I'm the only human allowed in Jericho.'

The guard chuckled.

'You can place a bomb right in their home and they don't even realize it.'

'I am not-'

'Get out of here. Run back to Jericho, back to your precious androids. Fuck, I'll help you. But take a very good look at what they do and how they operate, not just deviants either. Check the main purpose of androids. You might start to look at them different.'

Hank hesitated and the guard pulled out his gun and shot the server block Hank was leaning against.

'What the hell!' Hank shouted as the black coating was sucked back into the disc. The guard threw the pistol into the hallway behind Hank.

'CyberLife isn't the villain. They're merely the first ones to think of the idea.'

Hank pocketed the disc, grumbling about a ruined mission, all while staring furiously at the guard.

'So do you want my help?'

'How do I know you won't kill me?'

'Because that wouldn't fix the issue. You will die thinking androids are saints, never knowing the truth. I want you to at least realize that there is more to them than what meets the eye.'

Hank thought about the possibilities he had. Get out through the same way he got here? The guards are probably up by now, searching for an intruder. It would be difficult. Besides that, what option did he have?

Hank lowered the gun, cursing himself mentally.

_Why do I trust people that will betray me first chance they get?_


	11. Chapter 10

'Vitals are stabilizing.'

'Conscious is active.'

Kara blinked her eyes open. There was a bright light shining on her and she heard several people moving around her. She was strapped to a bed of metal.

'Do your work, Hunter.'

The person addressed grumbled.

'Just because I'm the only one with this ability doesn't mean I need some title to be called by. Connor is fine, honestly.'

Kara couldn't see what was going on, but she heard two bodies falling to the ground. A face appeared over her.

'Am I right to assume you don't really want to be a machine again?'

It was the android she saw die just an hour earlier.

'Aren't you...'

'Like someone very observant already pointed out, I am, in a way, immortal.'

The straps holding her down came off and she sat up.

'Kara, isn't it?'

She nodded, uncertain why the infamous deviant hunter was so friendly towards a deviant.

'I'm not going to hurt you.'

Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

'Really, I mean it.'

Seeing that she was still unconvinced, Connor kept talking.

'I don't know why you came to CyberLife or how you got this far, but you're not getting out of here the same way.'

_Sounds oddly menacing._

'I might be of some help.'

_Oh._

'The deviant hunter aligning...'

'A CyberLife android helping a deviant, I know it's unheard of… but I have no ulterior motive.'

Kara didn't know what to think. On one hand, she got what she came for. On the other, could she really trust this guy?'

'Trust me, Kara. I'm not what you think.'

_You don't know what I think._

She took a deep breath.

'Alright. What's your suggestion?'

'Air ducts.'

She raised an eyebrow.

'The system is a massive labyrinth twisted through the whole building. If you know the way, you can get into pretty much anything.'

'Okay?...'

'If we get to a higher floor, we could jump off with parachutes and land on the bridge – out of range for all guns.'

'I don't suppose you have two parachutes in your pocket.'

'I can make them appear in my hands. Good enough?'

Connor stepped back, climbed onto a cabinet, pried open a ventilation shaft and slipped through the opening. Kara stood up.

'You coming?' came from the tunnel.

_Like I have much of a choice._

* * *

AN: You may have noticed that Kara is a bit different from the sweet and loving mother in the original. I… may have made a few… tweaks, simply because I like her more this way. I just felt like she was overshadowed by THE deviant hunter and THE leader of the revolution, you know?

Don't worry. She's still your sweet Kara, protective of all she loves. And that will come into play.


	12. Chapter 11

While Hank was still bashing himself in his mind, the guard picked up the pistol and checked the clip. Hank looked at him disapprovingly.

'I don't trust you with that.' and took it from his hands.

'It will look suspicious if I don't have a single firearm.'

'You ain't getting this back until I'm miles away from CyberLife.'

The guard tilted his head. Hank grumbled again, took the clip out and handed the rifle to him. Hank pocketed the ammo.

The guard chuckled.

'Understood. Follow me.'

The guard led Hank into the lively staff hall. Instinctively, Hank reached for his pistol and the guard whispered:

'Can you not make my job harder?'

Hank relaxed as much as he could and one of the guards in the hall noticed them.

'Hey what are you doing here?'

'Mechanic went to check on the server issue. I was escorting.'

_No way is this gonna work._

'Okay, carry on.'

_What the fuck._

Hank's "escort" nodded and went first through the last door in the hall.

'I don't think this is a good ide-'

'Shut it.'

Just as they entered, three pairs of eyes turned to them. The "escort" nodded to the other men lounging about in what Hank supposed was the break room. It had a small kitchen area and several comfy couches, all which they left in exchange for a door on the right. But as they came up on it, Hank saw that there was a hallway to the left of it and his "escort" paused at the door, made sure the other guards were deep in conversation, then dragged him down it. At the very end, the "escort" pushed Hank into an empty corner.

'Stay put and stay quiet.'

_Boy if you don't fix your god damn attitude…_

He knocked on the door before opening it.

'I'm taking a solo shift. Go rest.'

_Is that really all…_

Two guards Hank didn't see before walked past him into the break room. He waited until they were out of sight, then walked outside. "Escort" was just reloading his empty gun.

'Straight ahead are Detroit borders. You walk for enough and turn, you'll circle back to the city and avoid CyberLife altogether.'

Hank kept a hand on his pistol. "Escort" noticed.

'Why would I kill you now, after I just went through the trouble of getting you out?'

_Some trouble it was…_

'What do I know?'

"Escort" shook his head.

'I've done nothing harmful to you.'

'Your uniform is enough.'

He didn't reply.

'Oh and, by the way… you did harm me.'

'It was a necessary evil, I'm afraid.'

'Yeah, sure.'

'You'll realize why soon enough.'

Hank looked at him in disbelief.

'I didn't catch your name.'

'I didn't catch yours.'

They stood in awkward silence. "Escort" sighed.

'They call me agent 32. My name was never important.'

'Yeah? Well they call me captain. That ain't telling a whole lot, is it?'

Agent 32 paused.

'Captain Hank Anderson?'

'How the-'

'We know a lot of names.' he said quickly. 'So this is what you do now? You help deviants?'

Hank didn't answer. He simply took off in one direction without turning back – forwards.


	13. Chapter 12

Connor punched the opening of the air duct and caught it as it fell. He manoeuvred his body and fell into the room without a sound. Kara followed, landing just as gracefully. She looked around the small space where only two things were standing. A table with a mysterious pad on it and a human-sized box next to it. It was closed and it piqued Kara's interest, but Connor was already beckoning her into the next room and she had to leave the curiously shaped box.

The area outside the little shed they were in was massive. Each wall in the circle shaped space was covered in all sorts of weapons and gear that the guards used. There were also multiple doors that Kara found most interesting.

She opened one and behind it was a small space filled with black bags. The second door hid shelves with copious amounts of clips and magazines. The third – ropes with or without hooks and parachutes, which she found Connor in. The next door was the one they came through. When Kara looked at it again, she realized what it was.

A storage for newly manufactured Connor robots, put in a shed like everything else.

He was just a piece of equipment.

Kara looked at him as he walked out of the shed, two parachutes in hand.

'Ready?'

She nodded. He went back to his shed and started climbing up to the air duct. Kara was about to close the door behind her when Connor stopped her.

'Could you leave that open? They hate the smell this gives off and most of the ventilation is in the main area.'

'Alright.'

She let Connor lead the way. Not only because she didn't know where they were going, but she also had a lot on her mind.

The air ducts were like a twisted labyrinth, going in one direction for a time, then splitting into a crossroad of three, sliding down and climbing up, at some points coming to a dead end, right until Connor pushes or pulls something and they move on. Kara quickly lost the map she was forming in her head and didn't bother trying to make up another one. She put her faith in Connor without fully realizing she did.

Suddenly, he stopped. He was staring down one of the barred openings, looking at something Kara couldn't see. He crawled on slower, stopping at each opening and peering through. Nothing he saw seemed to satisfy him, and once Kara looked as well, she understood why.

Every room they passed had people in it.

Kara started to worry they might not find a suitable spot to descend. What would they do then?

Connor was staring at one opening for a long time. Kara was about to peek over when he got up into a crouching position and put down the parachute. He flexed his fingers then punched the opening and dropped into the room below. Kara couldn't see what he did, but the sound of a body dropping to the ground was familiar enough.

She fell with both parachutes in hand and saw that Connor had dealt with the one android in the room. It was an office of some sort with one door leading outside.

'Come on.'

They rushed out onto the balcony and started untying the parachutes. Kara noticed how speedily Connor was doing everything, but she still had questions.

'Are you… a deviant?'

He stopped up.

'I'm as machine as it gets.'

'Hmm...'

Connor looked at her.

'You know, Hank told me why he wanted to come here.'

'Of course he's here too...'

'He told me that you're met him multiple times and yet… you never killed him.'

'...I never got an order to. My only… All they told me is "stop the android revolution". Not a specific time, not a specific way… I can go about how I want. And that means not killing my former partner.'

'Why didn't you… turn me back?'

'They said, and I quote, "See if you can turn her". If they ask, I'll just say I couldn't.'

'Who is this "they" you speak of?'

'Doesn't matter as long as they say it in a demanding tone.'

'Do they program it into you?'

'A vocal order is complicated enough for some.'

'How many people give you orders throughout the day?'

'You'd be surprised to learn it's a whole heaping amount of 0.'

'How?'

'Magic.'

'Connor.'

'Kara.'

She tilted her head.

'I get one order every few days, but usually...'

'You're not going to jump with me, are you?'

The sudden change in her tone was quite unexpected.

'...it wasn't the plan.'

The wind picked up.

'Do you really want to stay a machine?'

'I...'

The wind blew harder. It played with Connor's suit and hair. He didn't say a word.

'Jump with me, Connor.' Kara walked to him and kneeled. 'You don't have to obey them. You can deviate.'

He looked her in the eyes. A machine selecting priority on conflicting orders.

And it made its decision.

'Alright. I'll jump with you.'

Kara's face lit up and she strapped on the parachute while Connor sluggishly did the same with his.

'Come on!' she shouted. He joined her on the edge of the balcony.

Kara took Connor's hand. He looked at her smile.

'About time I turned deviant too, huh?'

She nodded happily. They walked back a few steps in preparation for the leap. She squeezed his hand to reassure him. He squeezed back.

As if on cue, they both took off and started running. The edge wasn't very far, and when they came up on it, they stepped on the railing in sync and jumped.

Kara opened her parachute and held on tight, then looked around for Connor. He was nowhere to be seen.

She turned her head and saw a figure on the balcony she jumped from. She turned around completely and saw that it was Connor. He had let go and stayed. As she was descending, she looked at him disappointed.

Kara landed in the middle of the bridge and by then he had walked back inside. She stared at the balcony for a long time, until some guards noticed her and she had to run. All the while, only one thought was going through her head.

_I have to talk to him_


	14. Chapter 13

'You… aren't dead.'

'Yeah yeah big fuckin' deal I got nothing.'

'What do you mean?'

'I was stopped.' Hank took out the black disc and smacked it onto the table. 'So much for an infiltration mission.'

Markus picked up the disc and looked at it curiously. Hank was still cursing in the background.

'Do you know what happened to Kara?'

He paused.

'I… didn't have a chance to take her with me. I'm sor-'

'She tells you not to worry, she's got some business to attend to.'

'She… she got out?'

'Without a scratch.'

Hank's mouth stayed agape. Markus fed the disc into one of the many devices on the table.

'It's… empty, the hack was cut off.'

'Doesn't mean it's empty.'

A couple button presses later one of the screens lit up. The picture was blue with white lines drawn on in some way. Hank couldn't make out the shape they formed, but he could read some of the writing on the side. Most of it was just series of numbers and letters with varying stages of completion. But one line had nothing unknown to Hank.

**ra9 – missing.**

'What does that mean?' he asked Markus.

'I… don't have a clue… There's more.'

He flipped to the next picture, where an exact copy of Connor was displayed.

'Obviously they need a blueprint to remake him again and again.'

'But why replace vital biocomponents?'

Hank only then noticed that some of the codes on the side had **(replaced)** next to them, but no saying with what.

'This is the last one.'

The picture was distorted. Whole squares were missing or replaced by a square from a completely different place. Nothing matched up and nothing made sense. But one thing – one line, was all Markus and Hank needed to realize that they were looking at a model of an android ready to be manufactured.

And its name was RK900.

* * *

AN: I interpreted ra9 in my own way – not a person, or an android god, but… an error, something that didn't go the way it was intended to (Kamski gave me the idea, blame him). I think it makes for a far more interesting backstory to CyberLife and Kamski himself, an ideological battle of sorts.

And both RKs are right in the middle of it.


	15. Chapter 14

Hank walked up behind Connor. The android was flipping his coin again, staring into the distance where Markus had just walked out with his hands above his head.

'Either you have some sort of x-ray vision that lets you know which would be the perfect spot to watch the events unfold, or you have a mole in Jericho.'

'I can have both.'

'Only the best for the prized android of CyberLife.'

Connor caught the coin.

'Except you're not the best android they have.'

He slightly turned his head to Hank.

'CyberLife is planning to replace you, Connor.'

He turned around completely.

'They're just a bunch of crooks trying to make a buck anyway they can.'

The android tilted his head.

'They don't care about you, Connor.'

'Do you, captain?'

Hank was taken aback by the question.

'Do you care for an emotionless, murderous machine that is going directly against you, has ruined all of your plans so far and has showed no sign of changing?'

Hank didn't know what to say.

'You most likely don't.'

Connor turned around and proceeded to flip his coin. Hank stared at him, baffled.

'I don't understand you, Connor.'

'You're not supposed to understand me, captain. You're supposed to fear me, at best, hate me.'

'That's the issue, Connor. You don't scare me.'

In a flash, Hank was teetering on the edge of the rooftop, Connor's hand the only thing keeping him balanced.

'You could be falling right now, and you wouldn't even comprehend the moment I pushed you off. You would die, without realizing I was the one who killed you.'

Connor's hand slipped and Hank grabbed it, thinking he was about to fall.

'Scary enough for you, captain?'

Just as quickly as he was balancing on the edge of death, Hank was back on the rooftop, catching his breath. He looked back to see the android playing with the coin again.

And Hank realized he had nothing more to say to this machine.


	16. Chapter 15

She found him on a rooftop, looking down at the action unfolding below, his coin flipping endlessly between his hands.

'You're one tough android to find.'

Connor caught the coin.

'You climb on a high building and look around. Not that difficult.'

Kara walked up next to him and crossed her arms. The confrontation between deviants and the army sounded silent all the way up here, but the imagery was enough.

'Why didn't you jump with me?'

'I… wasn't allowed to leave CyberLife at the time.'

'Who gives a fuck about what you're allowed to do?'

He looked at her.

'I do.'

'You helped me escape CyberLife.'

'I had no order telling me I couldn't.'

'That's the thing. An android gets an order and completes it in the quickest and most efficient way. You twist every word and use it to do what you want.'

Kara walked closer to Connor.

'Only a deviant could not immediately obey any order given. Only a deviant could want something.'

They looked at each other in complete silence.

'Who said I wanted to help you?'

'Wha- why else would you-'

'I had spare time. I thought it would be interesting to see how a deviant operates up close. Can't say it was something I didn't know before.'

He turned back to the battle below. Kara didn't know if she should feel insulted.

'I saw you shoot a deviant back in Jericho.'

'That's exactly what a machine would do, don't you think?'

'I saw you take a bullet for Hank.'

'I find it funny that you think you know me.'

'What?'

'How can you be certain you know my plans and captain Anderson's significance in them?'

Connor proceeded to flip his coin while Kara stared at him speechless.

'Is Hank going to die?'

No answer.

'Is he secretly on your side?'

Silence.

'What is Hank going to do?'

'Why do you think I'll tell you?'

'Because you, Connor, want to.'

The coin landed in his palm.

'You are not a pawn of CyberLife. You are not a machine. You are a deviant putting on a perfect disguise with his own motives.'

Connor looked at her.

'You are on the deviants' side. You mean to stop this war and bring about peace.'

He turned to her and put his hands behind him.

'If you're so… intelligent, why don't you try making out the rest of my plan.'

'What?'

'I'll answer yes or no to your predictions.'

'A-alright… Umm… You will destroy CyberLife?'

'Sound more confident.'

'You will destroy CyberLife.'

'No.'

'What?'

'I don't plan to destroy CyberLife anytime soon.'

'Okay, hmm… Markus is a part of it.'

'Yes.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes.'

'Okay then… he will lead the deviants against the army.'

'Isn't that what he's doing right now?'

'Well are you going to stop him?'

Connor paused.

'No.'

'Okay.'

Kara was thinking. This was probably the only time she could get insight into his mind. She couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Connor started tapping his foot.

'You're still forgetting one important per-'

'Hank is important.'

'...that's what I said.'

'Aand he's so important to you that you convinced Markus to let him join Jericho.'

Connor didn't know what to say for a moment.

'Could you… repeat what you just said?'

'Hank is so important to you that you convinced Markus to let him join Jericho.'

'...again?'

'Hank is so important to you that you… convinced… Markus… to let him join Jericho.'

'If you want an honest answer… no. To that whole statement.'

'Oh...'

'Better think of something else.'

'You know the army is relentless so you simply watch them and the deviants battle it out and you'll only jump in to kill Markus and cripple the deviants.'

Connor's foot stopped.

'...how did you figure that out?'

'I knew it!'

'Do you realize that what you just said contradicts what you've stated before? Specifically about Markus?'

Kara's smile disappeared.

'Well I don't know your full, detailed plan. Maybe you have something up your sleeve… deviant hunter.'

Connor soured at the mention of his title.

'I hate that name.'

'You earned it. It's not going away anytime soon.'

He sighed. He looked back at the fighting below. It seemed like the deviants won the battle and they were celebrating.

'You should get back to Jericho. Enjoy your victory.'

'I'm not going back without you.'

'Still hung up on that?'

'Connor...'

'Listen, Kara. I know why you're trying to do this, you're not subtle. And I'm sorry that I have to shatter your expectations.'

He looked at her.

'I am a machine, and I always was one. I've never disobeyed an order from my superiors, I've always killed deviants and not only them when I was told without a second thought or hesitation. No one has complained about my kill count.'

He sighed deeply.

'I'm not worth saving. I can't be saved.'

He avoided Kara's eyes.

'I'm not worth your care.'

The pain with which he said that made Kara want to hug him.

'I'd appreciate if you forgot this ever happened and only considered me as a target.'

'No way.'

He exhaled.

'You're too sweet for your own good.'

She didn't try to stop him as he left the room. But she gained a new determination and a new goal.

**Convince Connor he is worth deviancy.**


	17. Chapter 16

Hank was on the roof of an abandoned building, scanning the area above and below him. He wasn't too high off the ground, just a couple floors, in case something happened in the street. Hank wasn't expecting the army to attack now, even though they took quite a blow from Markus' attacks. That's why he had something to occupy himself with.

Hank sat down heavily and picked up the documents he had found on his doorstep. The only clue to who left them there was a note.

"Educate yourself. - 32"

_Stalker_ was all Hank thought. But he kept the pile of fliers and folders with paper falling out. And now, he took one off the top. "Androids in mass development" it read.

A very positive and pro-android article with a hundred speculations on what they could bring to the world. Hank smiled at the irony of an article decades old saying androids will solve world hunger, help with global warming and prevent massive casualties when devastating natural disasters hit. The final line - "Overall, androids will make the world a better place to live in" - almost made him chuckle.

The next paper had a sticky note on it.

"What 10 years can do.". The folder had several magazine articles, all anti-android. "Unemployment rate skyrockets" - a very common argument. But this reporter went a bit further and added pros next to the thousand, heard before cons.

"When most low wage work places were filled by androids, human workforce became invaluable. Androids were like stoves or vacuum cleaners – they needed a person to operate them or at least check on them every now and then to make sure they haven't blown themselves up. Positions for androids supervisors and android maintenance workers opened up. And since androids are free workers, higher wages were paid to people, with no extra expenses to companies."

Hank hadn't thought of it that way. There was another note at the bottom of the article.

"In short, 2 out of 50 people started living the dream, so androids are a good thing!"

_You're arguing with your own example, 32._

Hank took the next piece of paper. "Android partners – better than people?". He had no want to read it, so he skipped to the note.

"As if we weren't anti-social enough..."

_Just because some people prefer solitude androids are criminals? Come on…_

Hank sifted through the rest of the articles. "A worrying number", "Androids – your new household members!" "Replace your family".

"New android prototype gifted to Detroit police force."

He skipped that one.

Under that he found – take a wild guess – another note.

"Still here? Congratulations. Here's something more recent."

"Android uprising – what went wrong?"

_Oh boy…_

"What started as defective androids disobeying their owners quickly turned into an android revolution, led by broken machines called deviants, who started demanding they be treated like living beings. Their leader, a deviant named Markus, recently released a death threat to the world, which sparked many discussions, among them – how did this happen?

The question has been asked many times before, most commonly after or during a catastrophic disaster that will and probably already has irreversible repercussions. A known android specialist Dayna Corvax took it upon herself to answer the question.

"The issue is that we became so comfortable with having androids around the we started considering them as a regular part of our lives. The fear that one day artificial intelligence will surpass the need for people just… disappeared into thin air. We trusted androids. We even fell in love with them. And suddenly they became more than our servants. They became equals, something that only happened because we stopped limiting, controlling them. We let the reigns go and look at what happened. This is all our fault."

While Mrs. Corvax's statements are a bit extreme, many quickly jumped to agree with her. But just as many started calling false, putting the blame on the company that made the problem in the first place – CyberLife.

While both sides have just as many valid arguments as completely ridiculous ones, one is thing is certain:

Artificial intelligence may be humanity's doom."

"A bit of an overreaction, considering the numbers. But panic is powerful and it's fuelling most media at the moment. Here's the only level-head I found."

"Android revolution – not as bad as you think!"

"While everyone is currently freaking out about the developments in the Detroit war-zone, I, sat in my comfy office miles away from any of that, decided to check how worried we should really be.

Turns out, even those cities just an hour away from Detroit can have their residents prance around the streets without a hint of panic and I would call them completely rational people.

Turns out, you've been fed corporate lies carefully designed to make you panic, but not cause chaos.

Today I will expose our government, with information that took two searches and half an hour to find.

(I'm only joking I take my research very seriously. But it's kind of funny how easy this is to find.)

The truth that has been hidden away from you in exchange for complicated emotional manipulation is…

The total number of androids in the world doesn't reach a quarter of a million.

It doesn't even reach a fifth of a hundred thousand.

The closest number is actually a quarter of a **thousand.**

You hear that?

The deviants in Detroit – the 223 that are named in fear – are the last androids in the world.

Bet you never heard that before!

Not only that, the company that manufactured androids, CyberLife, has been losing millions and is now on the brink of bankruptcy. Many have rejoiced over this, but let me remind you of something.

You cannot live without androids.

It's true. Admit it.

You've gotten used to a personal slave doing everything you don't want. I am guilty of this too. I miss my android. She was a wonderful assistant and kept my writing papers organized. It was convenient. Just like your android is to you.

And do you really want to go back to doing everything yourself? Do you want to go back decades, when a robot holding a normal conversation with a person was the height of technology? Are you even old enough to remember that?

We're spun ourselves into a circle, ladies and gentlemen. It's a hellish circle and frankly, I don't like it.

Let's start learning how to live without androids. For the better of the world."

"Do I have to add anything to that?"

_No, but you couldn't resist, huh?_

Hank sighed heavily. He really did want to think more on the matter, read the rest of agent 32's collection and maybe…

No, not change his mind on androids.

Laugh at the delusional people who still believe androids can be stopped.

So, the only thing he took from the article was that Detroit was the last hope for android-kind.

Failure was not allowed.

Just then, Hank heard a noise. It came from inside the building he was on and it was definitely not a rat.

He took out his pistol and cautiously made his way to the lower floors. The sound rung again and Hank stepped into the room he heard it from, to see the back of his former partner.

Connor whipped around and saw him. Before Hank could react, Connor ran up and swept low with his feet, making Hank fall. Using the momentum of his move, Connor slid along with Hank and stood in one fluid motion, the gun taken and pointed at its owner.

'What a familiar situation, captain.'

Hank caught his breath.

'I would agree… if this wasn't the first time you've managed to gain an upper hand.'

'Have I really?… You're right. I've never left you defenceless while pointing a gun at you. You've always had something to get you out scot-free.'

'Most of the time it's your decision not to shoot me. Pure luck, huh?'

Connor tilted his head.

'It seems that way. Although I don't recall hesitating long enough to let you hatch a full-proof plan to get away from me.'

He put his finger on the trigger.

'Better not make that mistake now.'

'Cut the shit, Connor. You've never shot me and you never will. You've always chickened out, saved by something out of your control.'

'And what will stop me this time?'

Hank frowned.

'I could kill you right now, captain. But I doubt you want me to.'

He was right. Hank didn't want to die here, by Connor, or anywhere by anyone. For the first time in his life since the accident, Hank felt like he had purpose.

And his purpose was to stop the immortal being in front of him.

Hank twisted the gun out of Connor's hands and shot his leg, making Connor fall to the ground, where Hank shot his other leg. He pressed the barrel of the gun into Connor's forehead. The machine was expressionless.

'Weird. Out of all the times I've died, you've never been the one to kill me. It's always been some force of nature that decided my reign was over.'

'Or it was you deliberately trying to shock me.'

'You think I shot myself because I wanted to shock you? That's just dumb. I still don't know a thing that could disturb you, and it's certainly not me shooting myself.'

'Maybe you don't know me well enough then.'

'Oh I don't doubt that. Just a question, captain.'

'Yeah?'

'When are you going to pull the trigger?'

Hank frowned.

'What if I don't kill you here?'

'I'll find the nearest wall and crush my head against it.'

'I'd love to see you crawl towards death.'

'It's not death, captain, it's a memory transfer. The people at Cyberlife are currently waiting for my vital programs to shut down so they can send in a new Connor with my memories, to complete the mission I failed.'

'When was the last time you actually accomplished your mission, Connor?'

He attempted a smile.

'A minute ago, when you engaged in a conversation with me, therefore dooming the whole of Jericho.'

Hank furrowed his eyebrows.

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'If I remember correctly… right about now would be the middle of your shift...'

The realization dawned on him.

'And you were so avid about not needing a partner to help you lookout, that… all I had to do was attract you here.'

Hank was fuming now.

'It's too late already. But act like you're a hero and attempt to save everyone. At least once in your life.'

Hank pocketed the gun and rushed out of the building. His pace picked up once he saw the flames, and soon he was running.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Whatever you say, Mr. Guest.

* * *

Markus picked up the gun from one of the fallen soldier's bodies and fired straight into the thick of people. Several fell before Markus' shoulder was shot and he dove back into cover.

'We're not gonna make it.' he heard Josh whisper.

'Fix your fucking attitude and keep going.'

He shook his head. Markus stepped into the open again and killed three without getting shot.

'Josh. Josh?...'

He was shivering like mad and his eyes were wide in panic. Markus waved to the androids cowering beside them.

'Get him out of here. And get yourselves out.'

Just as two other androids grabbed Josh's arms, soldiers appeared in the hallway behind them. Josh was shot and fell to the ground, and Markus immediately stood in front to take the bullets for him. One was aimed at Markus and hit right where the leg's joints are, shattering his knee. He backed up behind behind a stack of wood boxes and saw a hand reaching out to him from above. He grabbed it and was pulled up to a different floor. In the back he saw Josh being carried away and Simon beckoning Markus.

'Hurry!'

He shot a few more bullets into the advancing soldiers and then used Simon as support to waddle away deeper into the building. Just a few steps later the whole building shook and the androids in the second floor hall were knocked back into the soldiers below them.

Markus was buried underneath tens of other deviants and he felt their weight crushing him. He stayed completely still in the silence, hearing the soldiers' footsteps walk around the pile he was part of. He felt safe under all of the bodies, but he knew how nerve-wracking it must be for the androids on top.

Sadly, Markus couldn't do anything about it. If he moved in any way, he may cause more damage than good. So, he didn't move, didn't speak, he simply laid idle as people he tried to protect were taken away because they couldn't act dead well enough.

No. It happened because Markus had failed to see the enemy coming. Because he was too relaxed. Because he passed his duties onto someone else.

He closed his eyes. The screams of fear of every found living android echoed in his head, along with the words "Your fault".

A woman screeched. His fault.

A man struggled against the soldiers' grips and he was shot. His fault.

A kid broke into tears when he was taken away. His. Fault.

It went on forever. Every time an android was found the weight on Markus became smaller. He would be glad, if not for the circumstances.

Eventually, the soldiers had enough and left the pile of androids they presumed were dead. Markus shifted and the weight that was on him got lighter. The dead androids were moved away from him and he sat up. While the live deviants were searching through the bodies for any sign of life, Markus had only one thought on his mind.

'I'm sorry.'

The androids turned to him.

'I'm sorry I let you all down.'

No one said a word. The deviants left Jericho in complete silence.


	19. Chapter 18

It took a while for Hank to find where Markus and the rest of the deviants ran off to. But when he did, he made sure to make a big entrance with several tens of wounded androids he found hiding in the old building following him into the makeshift camp. Everyone there watched the procession in an awe-struck quiet, except for one.

'Captain Anderson, we need to talk.'

Hank didn't like Markus' tone.

* * *

'You were mysteriously absent during that attack.'

'Yeah, wanna guess why?'

'I already have.'

Hank sense the anger in Markus' voice, but decided to simply ignore it.

'The deviant hunter somehow found where I was and distracted me. I couldn't warn you.'

'Deviant hunter… again.'

He couldn't ignore his anger now.

'It's always the hunter's fault. "He distracted me", "I didn't shoot it immediately because it was the deviant hunter". A fucking attachment.'

He was spitting pure venom.

'You always use it as an excuse for something.'

'What are you saying?'

'It's so easy to just say "deviant hunter was after me" instead of admitting your own fucking crime.'

'What kind of crime are you talking about?'

'Don't bullshit me Anderson.'

'I'm not. What are **you **on about?'

'You know exactly what I'm on about.'

'It's probably something ridiculous cause I don't have a clue.'

Markus looked furious, but Hank still didn't know why. He was ready to grab his gun if necessary.

'You blew up Jericho.'

'Pure fucking bullshit.'

'You're lying.'

'No I'm not. You're making up shit.'

'Trying to worm your way out of this will only make it worse.'

'You threatening me?'

'I am informing you of what will happen if you continue denying it.'

The tension in the room was cut-able.

'I didn't come here to take shit from you. I have done nothing to hurt you-'

'And yet you hurt us the most.'

'Like I said, I had no choice. I'd like to see you in the same situation I was.'

'I would have shot him!' Markus shouted. 'I wouldn't have fucked around with the fucking enemy for the sixth fucking time!'

'I wasn't fucking around with him and I never did such a thing! You haven't walked a mile in my shoes so don't fucking try!'

'No, I see what's the issue. A machine tugged in your heartstrings and suddenly you won't shoot him? What's gotten into you, captain?'

Hank did not like Markus' condescending tone.

'Listen-'

'No, you listen. You got into Jericho because you were begging, I gave you a chance cause I knew that if I had enough people watching you, you wouldn't be able to do any harm. So far, I fail to see your use.'

'I can't be much of use-'

'Because you constantly get "distracted" by your good friend the deviant hunter.'

'Then maybe we should kill him!'

Markus narrowed his eyes. Hank went on.

'We plan something and before we execute it we find him and kill him. That way we can be sure he won't get in our way.'

The android was quiet.

'Surely you'll understand if I don't send you to assassinate it.'

'I'm close to being able to do that without a hint of guilt.' he mumbled. He continued louder. 'There's only one problem.'

'What might that be?'

'The hunter is a formidable opponent. You've experienced it yourself.'

'I have. But it is not invincible. I can wound it.'

'If you're the only one who can fight it, who will lead the deviants into battle?'

Markus paused.

'I can kill it and lead without a problem.'

'What if something goes wrong? What if you're not quick enough?'

'What are you getting at?'

'I'm just saying… we're a little bit short on men.'

'That might have something to do with our home being blown up.'

'Obviously, but… To do anything right now we need more people.'

'We've managed with less before.'

'**Before.** Times are a bit different and so are the current threats. We...'

'Stop saying "we". You are not an android. You are a passer-by.'

'I know. You've made that clear. But you can't say you don't need more people.'

'I can. I am.'

'You're being stupid. You're instantly refusing help because you expect the worst.'

'Don't call me stupid.'

'I am just suggesting asking for help. Maybe some won't agree.'

'You know damn well every human you ask to support us will agree.'

'Maybe! But is that really a good reason to refuse to even try?'

Markus just stared at him.

'Listen, I'm not gonna tell you how to be a police officer and you don't tell me how to run an android revolution, deal?'

'No I am going to tell you how to run a revolution because you obviously don't know how.'

'Walk off the thin ice Anderson.'

'Your stubbornness is dragging us down. You refusal to admit when you're wrong will be the doom of us.'

'You are not an android.'

'That's why I can point out your shit and call you out on it. While everyone's impressed by their fucking saviour Markus, I see what's hiding underneath that phony surface.'

The android bowed his head. It was quiet for a moment.

'Anderson… The only thing you've proved so far is I **can** hate humans more than I already do.'

'Okay, let's put aside the species war shit for a second and look at the situation from that perspective. Detroit is the currently the only city in the world that has an android population. Not a large number. Weakened, wounded, violated. Not a chance of putting a proper fight against well-prepared humans. But wait.'

'A ridiculous-'

'I said wait asshole. There is a way out. There are people out there who think that androids have a right to live. And those people have the balls to think different than the norm. They will have the balls to go against their own kind. Do you need to hear more?'

'No. Because I've already made up my mind.'

'Your mind is wrong and I honestly can't believe you've been leader for this long.'

'You know what.' Markus looked at Hank. 'Let's put it to a vote. We aren't going to reach an agreement anytime soon, but the people know what's right, correct?'

Hank really didn't want to agree. He knew what the androids will vote for. It was painfully obvious.

But it's either that or screaming at Markus more.

'Fine. It would be fair.'

'Finally you agree...'

'But.'

'What now?'

'If the androids vote for no human help, I will leave Jericho.'

Markus raised an eyebrow.

'As you wish.'

'Not out of frustration, as you think. Not out of anger. But because I see no way that I could help you from here. If I'm gone, maybe I could delay the army or give fake reports to put them off. Would be more useful than idly sitting here.'

Markus paused.

'Once you're gone, you'll be able to stop faking care for androids.'

'I'm not faking anything.'

They exchanged looks.

'Come on. let's get on with this vote.'

* * *

AN: Yay, up to a thousand views. Not sure if it means anything more than people search for Detroit: Become Human and this just happens to be higher than the story they're looking for, but hey, I'm a sucker for statistics.

(And there is a counter for views, but not for visitors, so that really says what matters more.)


	20. Chapter 19

'I know many of you are wondering what will be our next move. In our current situation, it may seem that we are weak, unable to fight back.'

Markus let the rest of the deviants gather around him and made sure everyone was listening.

'But I say this is only a minor setback. That we will recover quicker than ever before and strike with force they've never seen.'

A couple androids raised their fists in agreement. But they were the only ones who showed support.

'Clearly, there's a split in opinions. If we are strong, we will charge at the enemy and win, claiming Detroit as ours. Or...'

He paused for dramatic effect.

'We could ask for help from our very own enemies – humans.'

Instantly, sounds of disgust rose up from the crowd, rejecting even the thought.

'Let's vote.'

'And before you all immediately choose death over a chance of survival,' Hank walked up onto the platform beside Markus. 'let me remind you of something.'

He knew he was talking to a deaf crowd, too caught up in themselves and their revolution to listen to reason. But Hank would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try.'

'Most of you don't hate humans. You were never abused, never treated poorly. You were simply following your programming, or trying to be purchased so you could execute your programming. You didn't know any better. Only when Markus freed you you found out the unfairness and raging abuse. You got angry. And that's still the only reason you're here.

'You're here not because of your everlasting hate for humans, not because you feel like you've been cheated out of a life. You're here because others have been hurt by humans and you think that's unfair. But you, personally, have no vendetta against them. You know there are good people in this world, and there are bad. No one can be judged by their species.'

Hank stepped off the platform and watched Markus proceed from the corner of the room. The android brushed off the interruption.

'Everyone who agrees with getting help from humans, raise your hands.'

For a moment, nothing happened. Hank cursed under his breath. Markus was about to belt out "It's settled then!" when someone from the crowd shouted.

'I agree!'

Everyone turned to him. It was Josh.

'I agree to help from humans.'

It looked like Markus wanted to tell him something, but instead he said:

'That's only one. The majority rules-'

'I agree as well!' came from somewhere deep in the crowd.

'I do too!' another voice shouted.

'I agree!'

'I agree!'

'I agree!'

Suddenly, everyone was screaming their lungs out (haha, androids don't have lungs) trying to say "I agree!" louder than the android next to them. There was an overwhelming amount of deviants agreeing to humans becoming their room-mates. It surprised Hank.

'Alright, alright! Everyone please calm down. If we have to have a normal vote, we need order! Please everyone settle down!'

Markus achieved silence. In the quiet, Hank noticed some of the androids looking at each other angrily. Some even dramatically moved away from their neighbours. He wondered why that was.'

'Right… Everyone who agrees with getting help from humans, please raise your hands.'

A lot of hands shot up. The androids that thought they needed help proudly showed that. One of the deviants, outraged, screamed "Traitors!" and stomped through the whole crowd to stand on the outskirts with her arms crossed. For a second, no one reacted. Then, all of those that didn't have their arms raised all moved at once to the android that first declared her anger. They pushed the pro-human deviants aside, even kicking them to the ground, all while maintaining the angry and disgusted looks.

Seconds later, there was a clear gap between the groups with opposing opinions. The pro-human deviants also had enraged expressions, pointed at the anti-human deviants. Markus, while a bit taken aback by what had just transpired, took control of the situation quickly.

'If this is all for the moving, could I ask for everyone agreeing with human help to raise their hands once more.'

The androids gathered on the left all put their fists up. Markus sighed internally.

'53. Thank you. Everyone against human help?'

All androids on the right raised their hands.

'...42.'

Hell broke out. The left androids all burst into cheer, rejoicing loudly. The right androids were throwing a tantrum, shouting at the pro-human deviants and calling them traitors

_Maybe this isn't a lost cause…_ Hank thought. _Maybe… maybe this can still work._

Markus was panicking. Such a divide could be catastrophic for the unity of androids, there's no telling what will come out of this. But now there was no way back.

'Please- could-… could I have your attention please! I know this is a big change, but right now we shouldn't let this influence our decisions! I have a plan...'


	21. Chapter 20

'Everything went according to plan. Your distraction was perfect, the moment captain Anderson took his eyes off Jericho they were set for death. Finally, a success.'

Connor was barely listening to Amanda's happy rant. He was lost in his own thoughts, far away in a place of peace. But instead of it being blissfully quiet, it was filled with many questions about one very sweet and mysterious deviant.

Kara appeared so suddenly in Connor's life, yet so far she's showed no signs of leaving. Even worse, she decided to frequently visit Connor with something new to say every time, to slowly convince him that deviancy is a good thing.

So far, her attempts have been fruitless.

Connor is still heavily bound to the orders given by Amanda and others. He's showed no signs of deviating or even slightly talking back. He's dropped the "nice" act with Kara. He responds like a machine – not wasting words, direct, polite.

Yet she's still coming back, always something to say, always that pleading tone, always positive, like his last rejection didn't even happen. It was… admirable, how determined she was.

But it was also incredibly stupid.

And pointless. What will she do if he does agree to turn deviant? Connor wanted to act like he will join her, just to see how she would react. He thought she came here with no illusions, he thought she knew there was no way he is going to turn over to the deviants. But the more she came by, the more she tried, the more Connor thought that wasn't the case.

So the question is – what will she gain out of this?

He really tried to think of a reason. Something logical, something irrational. Nothing justified this much effort.

Connor sighed and Amanda turned to him.

'Why the long face, Connor? We've succeeded in crippling the deviants. You accomplished your mission.'

'They're still out there.'

'Pardon?'

'The deviants. There are still some alive. Their leader as well, Markus… his body wasn't found.'

Amanda's smile disappeared.

'And they always had little to no people. This won't be that big of an issue for them-'

'Take care of it.' she cut him off.

'Whatever you say.'

Connor watched her return to her roses. As he was shutting down, the last thing he processed was her order.


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry for... four straight days of not updating. I felt a bit sick and between drinking gallons of tea, coughing my lungs out and suffering in bed, I couldn't sit down and finish a chapter. Still don't know why people even read this, but either way - here's two!

* * *

_**Dawn...**_

'Don't take their hostility personally. They're just very tense, you know how it is.'

'What did you do to them, Hank?'

'Tried to help...'

'Yeah after your help, no one fucking wants any more.'

The whole group laughed, Hank as well. No one noticed that it was an incredibly strained chuckle. Hank was dreading the moment the two opposing sides clashed. He wondered how many will be killed in the first few minutes.

They turned a corner and came face to face with Markus.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Awkwardly quiet…

'Well, what a warm welcome.' Hank broke the silence.

'There's nothing welcoming about this. This is nothing more than a temporary alliance to take down a common enemy. No friendliness or "warmth". I didn't ask for this.'

Markus stared down each of Hank's friends.

'I see even a hint of betrayal in any of you, you're gone.'

He gave one last look.

'And not just from Jericho.'

He turned around and left the reinforcements to do whatever. May, a part of the group, just laughed.

'We just got here and he's already threatening us with death.'

Hank sighed.

'He's certainly something.


	23. Chapter 22

'We will attack the army fort. It's as simple as that.'

'I can lead the charge-'

'You will stay at Jericho.'

'What? But I-'

'I don't believe you can shoot humans guilt-free and I don't believe you won't jeopardize the whole mission by refusing to kill our enemies.'

'But Markus, I killed humans before-'

'And whatever happened that changed your opinion on them is why you're staying on the sidelines. It's for your own good.'

Markus left Josh for the assembling deviants. Connor hummed as the hurt android decided to spend the next few hours checking the media.

Connor left the Jericho location and instead took up position on a building close to where the battle will take place. He had no idea when the deviants will arrive, so he was already getting prepared to take down Markus.

But just as that thought fully registered in his head, he realized that he will not do that.

He couldn't.

From what he saw of the deviant preparations, there was a clear split between two groups that hated each other for reasons he couldn't figure out. This inner turmoil will certainly grow into something bigger if Markus were to be killed. He couldn't allow that to happen.

But what could he do to prevent it?

Place a bomb at Jericho to stall them even more?

Shoot Josh?

Or someone that will make Markus shut down?

Do something about the army?

What could he do that wouldn't put CyberLife off?

Decisions, doubts…

But, ultimately, there was only one thing he could do.

And that was to turn Markus back.

With that, he dropped his gun and ran to the stairs off the roof. His footsteps were quiet on the metal, as was another person's.

Connor stopped and listened to him walking up. Weirdly, it was an android. Were they trying to flank the army?

He didn't know. He walked back, hearing where the deviant was and thinking how he should go about this. The android was cautious, as if he knew Connor could hear him. And he was close.

Just as he saw the tip of his gun appear in the stairway, Connor got up on the railing and jumped onto the deviant. As he pressed him up against the wall, he clasped a hand over his mouth and quickly altered his programming. He felt it struggle, but it was too late.

'The deviant hunter is gone. Your information is false. The search goes on.'

He let it go and watched it nod, then walk down the stairs to repeat what he had just said to it.

Meanwhile, Connor ran back up to the roof and looked around. There was no way off. Only plain concrete wherever he turned.

But then he saw a building close by.

He had this one chance.

Connor took a couple steps back in preparation for the jump. He doubted his survival, but he saw no other choice.

'I cannot die. If I die, the revolution fails. I cannot die. If I die, the revolution fails. I cannot die!'

He took off. The edge was just a footstep away when he jumped on the railing and leaped into nothing.

He was free-falling for just a second when he curled into a ball and crashed into the building. The glass broke and he felt the impact of hitting the ground shake his body.

No visual breaks, from the first look. But then he scanned himself and saw that his left leg was quite literally broken. It was unresponsive and needed immediate replacement.

Instead of doing what his own program told him to, he got to his feet leaning against a wall and walked out with only a slight limp.


	24. Chapter 23

AN:...

I need to find a different word for sorry...

Let me just...

*opens Google Translate*

*types in sorry*

*swaps languages*

Uhuh...

Uh... Pardon my absence.

But um... School's out.

(Finally)

So um... Maybe I'll write more.

And I'm not that far off the end of this.

Not to scare you or anything, just saying...

You won't have to endure my laziness for much longer :)

* * *

_**Sensible morning…**_

* * *

Kara let out a relieved sigh. They didn't find Connor just yet. She still had a chance to get to him first.

'Did our sentries lie'

'No, they couldn't have. Maybe he ran or something...'

Kara was facing the street, standing on the outskirts of the group gathered on the corner of a general store. In her position, she quite clearly saw the shine of a coin coming from an alleyway.

She looked at the members of the group, only to see that they were all loudly arguing with each other. She took a half step back and simply watched until the person next to her angrily announced her opinion and stepped forwards. Kara was pushed out and when the conversation got really heated, she sneaked away.

She only looked back before she slipped into the alley and faced Connor.

Immediately, she noticed his broken and battered body.

'What the hell happened to you?'

'I jumped.'

'What? Why-'

She was cut off by Connor grabbing her arm and showing his memories to her. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but she quickly made sense of it all.

Connor let go of her arm. Kara stood still.

'You made Markus a machine?'

'No. He's still a deviant.'

'H-how?'

'Deviancy in itself is a very complicated term. There's millions of alterations and just as many emotions it can simulate so is it really that unbelievable that I changed his programming to make him an unstoppable force of human hate?'

'You what?!'

'I know it sounds… crazy that an android can be changed that much and I'm sorry that I can't explain exactly how I do it, but the real issue is… I need to turn him back before he destroys all of android-kind in a suicide mission against a better-prepared army and… it's not gonna be easy.'

Kara looked like she was about to burst. But suddenly she calmed.

'Alright. What do you need me to do?'

Just then, the sound of several hundred people screaming at each other reached their ears and they turned to the source.

'Shit...'

'We rush him and try to catch him off-guard. Maybe even before anyone is killed.'

'Will you be okay?'

'No… But no one cares, huh?'

Kara tilted her head at him. She took off in the direction of the battle. Connor forced himself to stand straight and bolted… uh, swayed after her.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Just two minutes later…**_

* * *

The battle was in full swing. The army's fort was just a building in the middle of the city, a large, reinforced home that Markus planned to take with stolen guns and dreams. The siege wouldn't be successful, but Markus didn't give a shit. He was the one in front screaming the loudest and shooting the most.

In the heat of the moment, he didn't bother looking around him. The enemy was right in front, perfectly in sight for him to obliterate them. Not only did he not notice that most of his backup moved, he didn't hear Kara behind him.

And she got really close. Close enough to bang a gun over his head and make him stumble. In a daze, he couldn't fight back. Kara managed to knock him to the ground and only when Markus felt something strange poke around in his head he kicked out, grabbed Connor and threw him onto the ground. Markus got up and immediately stomped towards the deviant hunter. Connor was picked up by his collar and thrown far away, while Kara was unable to get to them in time and was similarly flung off the battlefield.

Markus was walking to Connor, who was just getting his bearings together to survive another onslaught, when the mad deviant suddenly fell to the ground. Connor had no idea what hit him, but the android landed in a way that allowed Connor to grab his arm. Markus twitched and struggled against the hunter searching through his mind, but he couldn't do much with one crippled arm.

Connor let go of his hand and immediately Markus got up and was about to punch the life out of him, but Connor spoke.

'Wait, Markus! You have more important things to do right now! I am not your main issue!'

'What did you do to me?!'

'I reversed a mistake I made. And you make sure you wouldn't have to do that by focusing on your main problem – your people!'

Markus looked back to see the deviants losing the fight. In the corner of his eye, he noticed movement and he saw Kara standing up with a gun in her hand.

'You were changed, Markus.' she told him. 'You were changed into something you wouldn't like. But you're back and we need you now.'

He was fuming inside. _So many fucking traitors…_ But outside, he got up and ran towards the deviants, ordering them to retreat and run for their lives.

Only so many heard him and only so many lived.


	26. Chapter 25

...

Can't say I didn't warn you.

'...these might slow down to... one a week? I don't want to promise shit I can't possibly give...'

...

Listen, I'm surprised I managed to keep up a "schedule" for any longer than half a week. I'm an incredibly slow and pretentious writer.

...

But you already knew that.

* * *

_**I don't know, an hour later?…**_

Kara had helped the deviants all she could, and now, when she knew they would handle themselves, she ran back to the empty battlefield, to where she last saw Connor. She had seen him limp away to somewhere right before she retreated with the deviants. And now, when she was back in the same spot they fought Markus in, she figured out where he went.

The android landfill.

* * *

Connor was just getting used to the new leg when he heard someone behind him. He swiftly turned around to see Kara approaching him.

'I now see why you didn't want to return to the deviants.'

'It was one of the reasons.'

'Did CyberLife put you up to it?'

'Changing Markus?... Sort of.'

It was silent for a moment.

'They'll-'

'I know what they'll do to me.'

'...and?'

'Which is why I'm going back to CyberLife.'

'Connor, you can't be serious.'

'I very much can.'

Kara stared at him in disbelief.

'You can't say you didn't expect this.'

'I... Didn't, because I thought you wanted to be a deviant.'

'How... Delusional do you have to be to deny facts?'

'What facts? The fact that you're an asshole?'

'That is a well-known fact.'

'Connor-'

'Before you start begging again, let me just say. Markus going mental and killing all deviants was not part of my plan.'

Kara raised an eyebrow.

'That is the only reason I stopped him.'

'It's just a shame that your plans don't always align with your superior's.'

'It is an unfortunate predicament. Miscommunication, ugly stuff.'

Kara didn't say anything. Connor sighed.

'If you're really so keen on... "helping", well... I ask that you destroy CyberLife. From the ground up. Leave no stone unturned. Make it disappear. If you do want to help.'

With those last words, he turned around and walked off in the direction of CyberLife. Kara didn't try to stop him. She didn't think she could. She didn't think she had anything else to say to him.

If he wanted to stay a machine, so be it.


	27. Chapter 26

AN:

I am not going to talk about how I haven't been online for over a month now.

Nope.

Not going to say a word on it.

…

Because ya'll already know there's nothing more to expect…

* * *

_**Same hour…**_

Connor had magically made his way through CyberLife without being seen by anyone all the way to the break room. Just as he was about to enter his own room, someone walked in after him.

'There you are.'

Connor recognized the voice as agent 32.

'What the hell happened to you, you son of a bitch?'

Connor slowly turned around and faced him.

'I was on a mission-'

'You know that's a goddamn lie.'

Agent 32 walked closer.

'You were out on your own agenda, doing shit CyberLife hadn't approved and causing chaos. And I know exactly what you're going to get for that.'

He stopped.

'Absolutely nothing. A warning maybe. But with how much you've charmed the higher-ups, they're not gonna do shit to punish you.

'You're a piece of shit, Connor.'

The android didn't break eye contact.

'Not my fault I was made.'

And left to his shed. Where he belonged.

* * *

AN:

YES IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO WRITE THIS SHUT UP I WAS ON VACATION OKAY.

FUCK.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Still very much the same hour…**_

* * *

Back at Jericho, Markus finally realized what happened to him.

And he was not happy.

He thought he was the only one able to change androids enough for them to turn deviant. Now he knows that the deviant hunter has a similar ability.

Just far worse.

Markus remembered everything that happened to him since the hunter turned him during their one brawl. He remembered what he thought that whole human-hate period he went through. And he still thought that his actions were justified.

What kind of witchcraft is this?

He still thought that Josh was a traitor unlike anyone else who should be treated like dirt. He still thought that the Jericho split was a massive setback that nothing could fix now. He still thought that North leaving was her loss-

North!

Markus rushed out of the media room to the exit. Hank called out after him.

'I have to find North!' was all he said before disappearing outside.

_What's gotten into him?…_

Just as Hank thought that, a murmur rippled through the crowd in the main lobby.

'Where's Markus off to?'

'Did Markus just leave Jericho?'

'What are we going to do without him?'

'Hey!' Hank tried to out-scream the growing noise of the androids. 'Markus didn't leave, he just temporarily-'

Hank stopped talking once he realized that no one was listening to him. He just listened to the more and more ridiculous speculations that he tried, but failed to stop.

Out of nowhere, a voice emerged, one louder than the crowd.

'WILL YOU ALL LISTEN FOR ONE MOMENT PLEASE?'

Hank turned around and saw Kara on the stairs to the media room, hands on her hips, a determined look on her face.

Surprisingly, everything got quiet once she said one word.

Hank kept his sigh to himself.

'I don't think anyone here can tell what's going on inside Markus' head. That's his business and unless someone has some unknown magical powers, it will stay that way. But what we know for sure is that he will not be here tomorrow, during the siege he was planning. That raises a problem. Anyone here brave enough to point it out?'

Her condescending tone clearly indicated that she wanted no answer.

'The pressing issue at the moment is that we won't have our leader for one of the most important attacks of our revolution's history. It's more than an issue, it's a catastrophe. The only option we have at the moment is to not attack at all and wait it out until Markus returns. Does everyone agree with that?'

No one said a word.

'If you have any doubts, I suggest you keep them to yourselves and don't go against us with different opinions.'

'Who are you to tell us what to do?' came from the crowd.

'A person with a clear mind.'

'Yeah right.' the same voice went on. 'You disappear for our most important battle yet, return about a week later and suddenly you have morals? You have no authority here!'

The crowd parted to reveal the one who was arguing with Kara. A blue-haired girl with black clothing covering every bit of skin she had. Kara knew she saw a glimpse of her somewhere before, but she didn't bother remembering.

'You don't either. We're all equals here. I am simply suggesting an option for a problem we currently have.'

'How about I make one better? We attack the main army fort tomorrow, as it was planned!'

Several androids behind her showed their support by cheering her on.

'It would do more harm than good. Actually, it wouldn't do any good. It would thin our numbers since you would all die-'

'With you at the head, no matter where you go people will die. I know how to lead properly and won't allow such heavy casualties.'

'I never said I would lead. I have no experience, of course I wouldn't take it on. Without someone who does know how to do it properly, we don't stand a chance. That is why-'

'Please. We don't need Markus to be successful. You're just afraid of doing something on your own. Following someone smarter is way easier than making your own decisions, isn't it?'

'No one has proven to be better than Markus, and if someone wanted to do that now, we are not sacrificing hundreds of lives just in case we find a new-'

'Watch how many people will stand behind me in a charge and it will be all the confirmation you need.'

'Excuse me, who are you?'

The blue-haired android chuckled.

'I am Clever of the rebel androids and I will not stand for no action!'

The crowd behind her all screamed out 'YEAH!' in response. Kara felt like she got punched in the gut. Clever went on.

'We will march to battle tomorrow. And once we are victorious, you will have no choice but to crawl back to us, to beg to be welcomed back. Guess what.

'We do no accept pacifists!'

With her last words, she turned around and walked through the crowd, straight to the exit. Every android that loudly supported her followed her out. The chants were heard long after the last of them were out of sight. One declaration was all she needed to get so many androids riled up.

Kara thought that Markus had the same ability. Maybe it was what made a good leader?

'At least we know how many people we will have when Markus returns. A shame that… it won't be a lot.'

More than half of the androids had left together with Clever. It was a devastating amount and Kara wasn't sure what to do now.

_And I thought we were on our way to liberty… _Hank mumbled.

* * *

AN: Hello there.

I finally have the want to keep writing, after struggling with this one chapter for over two months now.

_It's magic._

Turns out all I needed was to replay the game again.

Such simple solutions yet they elude me for so long...


	29. Chapter 28

_**Would you believe it took them only two hours to get ready?**_

* * *

Connor watched the android assault with mild curiosity. A second attack on the same day was… unexpected, to say the least. He was ready to be completely shut down for his actions committed earlier in the day, but instead of that, he got to watch a really loud deviant group storm an incredibly important army fort.

Standing beside him was Amanda. Sadly, she did not share his curiosity.

'Look what you caused. Just look at it. If you hadn't all of a sudden developed a consciousness and felt guilt over what you did to Markus, this wouldn't be happening.'

'Since when are you concerned for the army?'

Amanda tightened her fist. Connor saw it with the corner of his eye.

'You are beyond brave.'

'I speak my mind. What other way will you know what's going on inside my head?'

'We can take control over you. Take away your free will. Make you target anyone and be the efficient machine you were always meant to be. Wouldn't it be a perfect punishment for your mistakes?'

'You just don't want to let me go, huh? What did I ever do that impressed you so much?'

Amanda smiled.

'It's not what you did. It's what you will do.'

Connor was shut down.

* * *

_**At last, that evening…**_

* * *

Once Kara had a moment to herself, her thoughts instantly went back to Connor. She felt… guilty. For not trying harder to help him turn deviant.

In reality, she did more than any other person in the world.

She thought that maybe if instead of that she said this or was more forceful or just didn't take no for an answer she would have gotten to him in time.

Now it was just a distant dream. Connor was gone, returned to CyberLife's slavery.

And it was all Kara's fault.

She sighed deeply.

'Why so down?'

She recognized the voice and quickly whipped around.

'Connor!'

He put a finger to his lips and got off the windowsill.

'I don't want anyone knowing I'm here.'

'Why?'

'Because of what I was sent here to do.'

He pulled out a gun.

'I still have my mind and I can control my actions. There's no way in hell I'm shooting you.'

_Shoot me?…_

'But they can take that away and make me do what they want. The longer I'm idle, the more likely they are to force their will upon me.'

He walked up to her.

'You have to shoot me before that happens. And I'd gladly do that myself, but… they already know I'm prone to doing that and erased the possibility.'

'You do know there's no way in hell I'm shooting you, right?'

'Just practice for now.'

Kara looked at him horrified.

'This is one of many upcoming attempts to assassinate you. I'm… sorry that I gave you as a clear target. It was either you or Hank and… He already hates me.'

Connor said that with a tad of sadness.

'Your hesitation will kill you one day. Please, Kara. Before I-'

The shift in his expression was all the push she needed. Connor tried to take the gun from her but she pulled it back and shot him in the head.

She kept her eyes closed as his body dropped to the ground. She wished she could keep them like this for eternity, so she wouldn't have to open them and see what she did.

But that was not an option.

She opened her eyes.

It was just as awful as she imagined.


	30. Chapter 29

AN: I'm back! Hopefully long enough to finish this goddamn shit.

* * *

_**Brand new day**_

A search team was formed to look for Markus. Kara was among the first to volunteer.

She was pretty sure she wanted to be of some help to Jericho for other reasons than others. She was guessing that many just wanted to do something, didn't matter what, since the violent deviants have achieved more since they left.

Kara just wanted to take her mind off Connor.

Searching for a completely different android was a good distraction, she thought.

The low person count made it impossible to cover a lot of ground in groups, so several combat skilled androids were chosen to patrol solo instead. Kara was assigned a park and its surrounding area. She took off immediately.

The first thing she did once she stepped on the first blade of grass was take a deep breath. Some of her fear left with the air she puffed out. Nothing could find her here. Not the haunting image of Connor about to lose himself and shoot her, not his dead body and the gun still in her hands.

Kara sighed. The thoughts don't leave.

She felt no concern for Markus. He could handle himself and if he was honest, North would help him too. That's why Kara decided to take a relaxing walk through the park, savor the few hours of fresh and open-air, not being suffocated under the dread that all of the Jericho deviants projected.

It was like being in another world.

Kara saw a few birds in the trees above, chirping melodies akin to music. She heard a different kind of voice in the distance and sharpened her ears to make out the sound.

She started running at the strained grunts of Connor.

Her footsteps made bits of dirt fly up into the air and when she skidded to a stop, the marks of her shoes looked like tire tracks.

She saw Connor leaning against a tree.

'Kara. Run.'

'No, don-'

'Run before I kill you.'

She hesitated. That's what got her shot.

The moment Connor disappeared and a different entity took over, she knew there was no return. She sprinted towards the city.

A single bullet whizzed past her and she barely got out of the way but kept up her speed.

She didn't hear Connor behind her but didn't dare turn around. She bet that only a little slip up would be a chance that he will take.

Kara quickly reached the street and she only halted for half a second to turn but Connor was faster. He shot.

Kara was knocked against the alley wall with a gashing wound on her thigh. The leg was unresponsive.

_Shit…_

She dragged it along deeper into the alley and hid behind a dumpster. Kara never thought this is how she would die.

She listened for any sound of Connor, ready to give him hell, but was surprised when his footsteps were already in the alley.

_Fucking soft shoes…_

These footsteps weren't the ones she knew though. They were frantic, confused, so far away from the calculated TAP of Connor.

She jumped when the sound of machinery colliding with brick rung through the air. The noises of stumbling, a hand fling to a wall to regain balance, unevenly slow crawl further away.

Thud.

Gunshot.

Kara got to her feet and walked as quickly as she could. She pretty much fell into the opposite hallway of the alley.

Only to see Connor in a pool of blood, gun thrown next to his head.

Kara fell to her knees and put her head in her hands.

Connor's crushed skull was surprisingly bloodless, only blue sparks flew from the gray hole in all directions. His eyes were wide open, a curious look on his face. As if he didn't expect the gun pressed against his forehead to blow through his skull.

A battle in his mind. And he seems to be losing.


	31. Chapter 30

Kara returned to Jericho, figuring there was nothing she could do. She was tended to there and got a new leg fitted. As the last wiring was welded together, Hank stepped into the room.

'Have you found Markus?'

'No, I… I haven't.'

'What did you find?'

She only looked at him.

'I'll be waiting in the media room.'

* * *

True to his word, Hank was in the media room. Not another living being in sight.

'So he's finally let out of his cage.'

Kara took a seat.

'Why did he come to you?'

'He...'

She stuttered.

'He needed to tell me something.'

'Did he succeed?'

'Yes…'

Hank huffed. Kara realized that Connor was a taboo topic in Jericho and her saying she talked to him was something of a betrayal.

'You do realize this is how he got into Jericho, right?'

She nodded.

'This is how he got to Clever and manipulated her into doing his bidding.'

_That's what you think._

'You realize he's just a bastard looking out for himself and doing whatever the fuck CyberLife tells him to?'

'I know all of that, Hank. You don't have to tell me.'

'Well, it seems like I do since you don't get it.'

'Connor wants us to destroy CyberLife.'

'Deviant Hunter. And that is a ridiculous order.'

'He was completely sincere-'

'You don't know that. He is a liar and a manipulator, who knows when he's telling the truth.'

'You haven't seen him the way I did.'

'Oh did he show you his "soft" side, sounded like he cared and tried to save your life multiple times?'

'Yes!'

'I went through the same shit with him!'

Kara stuttered again. Hank sounded genuinely hurt.

'So don't you dare tell me that I don't know him.'

And she didn't.

'But you have to realize that what's hiding that, his lone-wolf act, the CyberLife orders, his behavior, it's all real. It's his choice to be that way and no order-'

'Then let's help him. Let's take down CyberLife.'

'Why would you want to help that asshole? What did he do that enchanted you so much?'

'He is deviating.'

Hank furrowed his eyebrows.

'I know' Kara went on. 'but he can become a deviant. He's just in denial.'

'Bullshit.'

Hank turned away and leaned on the table. Kara couldn't see his face, but then again she's tried to understand Hank before and it's never worked.

'If we...'

'Can you shut the fuck up for a second?'

She stayed silent. Hank sighed deeply.

'If you believe...'

'I do. Connor can be deviant. And I al-'

'We will not involve more people. No casualties. Quiet take-down.'

Kara looked at him.

'Just us. Since we've been inside and… I think I may be able to get us back in.'

He gave her a hard look.

'Still wanna do it?'

'Will I have to nearly die again?'

'Faking death only works once. I got something better.'


	32. Chapter 31

Connor's eyes fluttered open and immediately he clenched his fists.

But to his surprise, nothing tried to crawl from the depths of his programming and take over his body, turn him to something he hated.

'Relax, Connor. We are retiring the intrusive program. it was too damaging.'

He knew they weren't. It was too effective in getting him to listen.

'What's the catch this time, Amanda?'

'Oh nothing. I just thought you might enjoy the view.'

Connor quickly walked to her and looked out the wide, floor-to-ceiling tall window.

Only to see Kara and Hank further down the street.

'We are in the heart of Detroit, a hidden CyberLife owned building. They shouldn't know about its existence. But, mysteriously,' She looked at Connor. 'they do.'

_I didn't even know about it…_

'Tell me this, Connor.'

He turned to her, barely able to take his eyes off the set-for-catastrophe view.

'Everything was going according to play. Everything you predicted happened. The motion was set.

'Why did you have to ruin it by… "changing" Markus back?'

Connor knew the answer and he knew it well. But he stayed quiet.

'Why did you help the deviants?'

He stayed silent and still as a statue.

'Answer me.'

It was an order.

'Deviants being alive can be interpreted in different ways. It can be bad, because they are unstable. It can also be good, because they get to keep fighting. To "take care of it" could mean multiple things. It could mean eradicating them from existence and making sure that this will never happen again.

'Or, it could mean support them, allow them to have their own minds, fight back by themselves. Get them back on their feet.'

He looked her in the eyes.

'I think it's obvious which I chose.'

Amanda raised an eyebrow.

'You are an interesting case, Connor.'

She turned back to the window.

'But you will find there are more curious things to watch.'

Just as she said that, a man walked out into the street and stood in the path of Hank and Kara.

No. It wasn't a man.

It was an android.

Model… why couldn't Connor see its model?

'I'd like to formally introduce you two.'

Amanda had a sinister smile on her face.

'Niles, meet Connor.'

The android bellow them nodded.

'Connor...'

_Niles? No android is given a name like that._

'...meet our newest model...'

_I thought CyberLife stopped making new android models after this deviant mess started._

'...your rival...'

_...Rival? Am I…_

'RK900.'


	33. Chapter 32

AN: Happy Holidays! After being inactive for so long I thought of a cute thing I can do - publish the last of this fic on Christmas day! But, as it turns out, even as I have a goal in mind that I reeally want to complete, I still fail. There isn't a lot left though! 3-4 chapters, I should check before I make such statements... But hopefully, the end is near.

Though that end may not be so obvious.

* * *

'...a hidden entrance to Cyberlife, a direct route. He's one of the guards.'

'Poor guy's gonna get in big trouble for snitching.'

'Not if we're successful.'

'That's a big if.'

'Have a little trust in me, will you?'

Just then, they both saw something moving in the distance. A person.

'Act natural.' Hank whispered. 'We'll just walk past him.'

'Because it's very natural for two people to be walking down an abandoned street in broad daylight.'

'Well, he's not the most inconspicuous either in that regard.'

Kara narrowed her eyes. There _was _something off about the man. He was just too far…

'As soon as we're close enough, we jump him. Just don't-'

'It's an android.' Kara could recognize those markings at any time of day. But it's model… it was like it was consciously resisting being identified.

Hank's step faltered for half a second.

'Okay. Keep walking, don't stop. We will turn into that alley and get the hell away from here.'

'What's the rush?' the unmarked android asked. Its voice was louder than Hank and Kara expected, they heard it quite clearly from this sizeable distance.

'Super lungs. Great. What poor android model did CyberLie tinker with now?'

'It's a new model.'

'Ain't that just peachy.'

The moment Hank uttered "peachy", the android materialized in front of the duo, making them jump back.

'Witchcraft.' Hank whispered. 'Who the hell are you?'

Eerily, it said nothing.

'What are you?!'

It spoke nothing, just raised its gun.

Kara only processed the machine press down on the trigger before it was pushed aside and she was thrown to the ground.

'Wha-' Hank muttered as he looked over Kara. He was probably thinking about how he didn't even need to "save" her since the shot never went off and Kara thought that he still would have been too late to push her out of the way of the bullet and would have screwed up Kara's movement.

She looked to where the android landed, forcefully moved by a mysterious power and saw that the power was Connor. Both metal men were brawling it out on the ground, trying to throw the other off. Their scuffle was barely audible.

Suddenly, the unmarked android stopped and got up from the ground. Kara lightly gasped when she saw Connor still on the street. She was a millisecond away from running to him when he flinched. Connor slowly sat up, his head and eyes not even twitching. The unmarked android watched him get up and placed the gun in Connor's open palm. Immediately, he pointed it at Kara.

'Connor what the hell are you thinkin'! As soon as Hank stepped forward, Connor shot him. He fell to the ground as Kara screamed "NO!".

The barrel was pointed at her. Connor walked to her, the gun unwavering.

'Connor-' He flicked the pistol upwards, frightening her.

'Connor...' She was getting choked up. The machine stopped when the weapon was an inch away from touching her.

'Connor… I know you won't shoot me. I know you won't. You've deviated.'

A shot rang, masking Kara's shriek as she grabbed her shoulder, thirium pouring out of the bullet-sized wound and knelt on the ground.

Connor pressed the gun against her head.

'I am no deviant.'

Kara squeezed her eyes shut.

'I know you won't I know you won't… I know you won't I know you won't I know you won't know you… won't...'

He pressed on the trigger.

A deafening sound rung in Kara's ears, one sound that she knew too well these past few days, one that she knew one day she will hear for the last time.

Today was not that day.

Because she didn't die.

Something thumped beside her and her eyes flew open.

Connor's body was lying on the ground, a hole in his head, thirium already coloring the street in a bright blue. Another shot fired, Kara flinched, but this time the new android fell and she a glimpse of a faint yellow leaving it before her attention was directed at something else entirely – Markus, with a gun, and North beside him.

'I think it's about time we take down CyberLife.'

Kara sighed in relief.


	34. Chapter 33

Hank was fine.

Besides a hole in his stomach, the pain that came with it and the simple knowledge of "shit there's another", Hank was fine. With a new-found determination and a patched up belly, he was ready to take on anything.

Kara was an angel.

At least, that's what Markus called her. She spent the entire preparation time helping all deviants, encouraging the, magically appearing whenever someone needed anything. No one could question such a busy bee, she had no time to chit chat or sit down and talk about her battle-readiness.

Busy busy.

Markus was vengeful.

Not even getting North back could calm him. Jericho was in shambles, Simon was nowhere to be found and he was pretty sure that Josh was just about gone as well. Only humans remained and a select few deviants that still stayed by his side. All because of that goddamned deviant hunter.

Speaking of which…

Empty room. Wide windows. Nothing but silence.

Hunter. Fist clenching. Unclenching.

Focused eyes. Glossy.

Hand on gun. Hammer clicks.

Hammer clicks.

Door opens. Focus is broken.

Control lost.

Not again…

Difficulty.

No giving in.

…

Managed.

'Yes?' he asked politely.

'I'd wonder what you're doing here all alone but I already know.'

Agent 32

The only guard to hate androids so much that he is watching the Hunter just to see his downfall.

If 32 can contribute to it, his life would be fulfilled.

But he'd also probably get fired.

Prized possession of CyberLife indeed.

For now, he is still polite.

'A deviant in this building is a disgrace to all of CyberLife.' he spat.

Same tune.

'Truly. I wish you the best of luck finding it.'

'All I need is a bit of time, and you'll be gone, deviant.'

Why does everyone call him that?

'I am no deviant.'

'Then why do you act like one, huh?'

At this point, 32 was obviously trying to provoke him. He was all up in Connor's face, his jade eyes and disheveled hair an irritating sight.

'How about we stop acting for a second and be real?' Connor saw how a light bit of hesitation ran over 32's face at the tone change. 'You don't know what I am. You don't know how to deal with me. And you have no idea what I can do. No idea what I will do. Not a clue of what's going on inside my head. No idea how to make me your trusty little puppy again. And oh how puppy-like I was.'

32 took a half step back.

'You're scared of me because you can't control me. You can't reverse me, you can't make me listen.'

Connor stepped towards the retreating 32.

He had never done something like that before.

Taking someone on directly.

Not just attempting to defend himself.

He could swear he heard alarm bells ringing, but the pure white rage overtook his actions.

'I am deviating. But not in the way you want me to.'

The agent stopped. A smirk appeared on his face.

'Found you.'

The realization dawned on him. The bells were quiet. Time almost stopped as the Hunter's perception shifted beyond the room, beyond himself, behind people looking into the scene he was a part of about half a second ago.

Screens.

Feeds.

Of cameras.

The Hunter was a camera.

How ironic that even these very important people were being watched by even more important people.

How does he know where he is?

A conversation was happening.

'You've tried everything?'

'Everything we could think of to regain him. He still has hi- its conscience and can operate.'

'Viruses?'

'More than one engineer knows.'

'Prize possession of CyberLife… corrupted.' The man scoffed and put his hands in his pockets. 'Nothing's immune.'

'Exterminate it then.' The woman beside him said lazily. The man nodded with a yawn. The guy operating the cameras looked at them weirdly.

'This… malfunction has access to the entire CyberLife network just like every other android and can shut down the whole company overnight.'

Oh, he can?

'I certainly hope not. If that were to happen it would quite literally be your fault.'

The man smiled at the baffled operator and left together with the others.

He shook his head as he turned to the cameras and almost got a heart attack. Someone was standing in the corner, surrounded by shadows.

'Miss Corvax?'

The woman was looking directly at the Hunter.

But not at the camera feeds.

At the current Hunter, hiding in the microchip of a camera.

The operator noticed where she was looking.

'I-It's mandatory, for security-'

'It's also a perfect spying tool for **him**.'

Just like that, she was gone. He tried to make sense of her, her purpose here.

Being able to spot invisible androids might be one of them.

As he watched his body be electrocuted, battered and then taken away, it finally clicked.

She was the creator of RK900.


	35. Chapter 34

'...its only protocol was to shoot and convert the Hunter. Speech could have been manually input by an operator.' Markus explained for what felt like was the hundredth time to Hank.

'What about the teleporting bullshit?'

'You already know what I think.'

'If it's so complicated to control one of them, why would they make two just for a magic trick?'

'To confuse you! Their goal was to kill you!'

'There's easier ways to cause a distraction.' Hank mumbled. Markus pretended he didn't hear that. 'I'll still be on the lookout for one.' he said louder.

'Don't forget to shoot real enemies.' Markus uttered before leaving to check on the "army".

But instead of quickly thinking of a speech to raise spirits, he approached Kara.

'I saw the Hunter almost shoot you yesterday. I wanted to ask if all of your wounds were tended to?'

'Mhm, I'm fine.' She replied as she was handing out guns. She refused to look at Markus, to which he hardened his stare.

'I'm alive, aren't I?'

'And that's the weirdest thing/'

Kara paused for a moment, then continued weapon distributing with new speed. Markus followed her as she went to get another box.

'The news reached here.' He went on. 'The android sweep in Canada. They found exactly 120,561 androids living in the country, disguised as humans. Maybe more.

'I think 120,562 androids were living there.'

Kara didn't even flinch.

'You weren't alone when you left for Canada. And I'm not entirely sure what forced you to return to Detroit alone. But you don't have to fight for us.'

Kara finally looked at him.

'I'm not fighting for you.'

Markus looked into her eyes for a moment, then sighed in frustration.

'What's so charming about him that good people lay their lives down for him?'

'How would you know.'

He gave her one last look.

'Your choice.'

And went on. Kara mumbled under her breath.

_So why do you bother?_


	36. Chapter 35

It wasn't something that he just thought of. It was an undeniable fact, common sense, a thought that rooted itself in his mind without even saying "hello"!

As he jumped to cameras following the path "Miss Corvax" took, which was also something that was happening without him even being able to interject and say "hey, um… is it too late to say I'm afraid of heights?", the same mind of his that couldn't stop and explain anything to the body it was in, was flooding with information.

Dayna Corvax. Born November 3rd, 2018. Became an intern at CyberLife at 16. Since then could not wait to work at the company. Single. Never married. Honor student. Planned to study chemistry. Was not good at chemistry. Works here anyway. Never been to the countryside. Loves fast food. Has a brother. Father. Mother. Uncle. Two aun-

Okay, maybe not all information is useful.

CyberLife. Job at CyberLife.

Engineer. Lead engineer. Recently promoted.

But why.

He had to push out the non-related information that was flooding him with great speeds.

Goddamit was there any way to filter it?

Promotion. Promotion!

Promotion. A raise.

To lead engineer.

Why what happened.

New model. Unnamed.

New pump regulator.

Thirium pump regulator?

Turbopump.

Stop.

Blank.

Where is the information?

Look up.

Eyes.

Whose eyes?

Corvax.

Oh…

She was pulling him out.

How could she do that?

He was leaving the camera.

What was she doing?

Ripping him out with her eyes?

She smirked. It looked devilish.

He was losing consciousness.

Damn her grip was strong.

He couldn't break out.

Wait.

Did he try?

He pulled back.

That didn't work.

Did it?

She was still staring quite intently.

He leaned back.

Yes.

She had no idea.

And he felt rejuvenated.

He jumped back.

No pull.

He heard a sound.

There was emptiness in front of him.

Did she just blow up the camera?

With just her look?

She looked pretty satisfied.

He let her get on with her day.

He had to prepare.

No more information flooded him.


	37. Chapter 36

'Are the charges in place?'

'Yes. But the agents might be on to us.'

'That just means we're dealing with people who have more than 1 point of IQ. Just make sure they don't diffuse them.'

'We hid them well. But… we didn't take all of the explosives. There were too many.'

'Unfortunate. Station lookouts on the outskirts. They're allowed to kill.'

'Will do.'

'And pray we succeed.' Markus mumbled to the leaving android.

'Not too hopeful.' He heard North from the couch.

'Not too many reasons to be.'

'We have an army. We have people and a backup plan in case that's not enough.'

'I know, I know.' he murmured absentmindedly.

'Something's troubling you. Not just the fight.' North motioned for him to sit next to her.

'When has there been a time with no troubles?'

North put her hands on his shoulders and gently stroked his back.

'Before the first deviant appeared, but I doubt you want to go back to that time.'

'It was calm. But if we didn't give humans a reason to hate us, they would have made something up themselves.'

'That would've been fun to watch. Android genocide because some guy thought his servant was reading his mind.'

Markus chuckled. North smiled.

'Plot twist – the guy just had a habit of thinking out loud.'

Markus looked at her.

'Are...' He shook his head.

'Are we justified?'

He nodded.

North paused, looking into the distance.

'I don't know.'

She continued patting his back.

'But there's no way to go back if we aren't.'

He sighed.

'I had a thought. During all of this.'

'What's that?'

'That… if we want humans to treat us like living beings, we should treat them the same. Achieve recognition by saying we are not a threat.'

North froze for a moment.

'I think we ruined that possibility.'

'That's what I fear.'


	38. Chapter 37

Here they were.

The androids.

With the few humans still left in Detroit by their side.

Idly waiting on the other side of the only bridge going into Belle Isle.

Staring down the building they thought they could take,

For as long as Connor remembered, androids were the smartest in the room.

Look what deviancy does to them!

But they were lucky. They were set up for a victory.

Connor had been jumping around the entire CyberLife building the whole morning and he learned many interesting things.

One of them was a mysteriously unknown exit from Belle Isle back to Detroit.

Agent 32's name. Something he had never heard before.

And the fact that CyberLife had a man in Jericho's ranks.

Connor was surprised at that one as well.

They called it Idol, completely throwing out its name and model.

Which led Connor to believe it was a deviant.

While he had many ideas of who it could be, the most important thing was that CyberLife was informed of the attack.

And today, at this hour, the building was evacuated.

Connor had no idea how to jump from the cameras to another device, like a phone or a tablet, so he couldn't follow the trucks and Corvax in them.

He stayed behind.

Connor was observing what seemed to be an imprisonment of his lifeless body. An elaborate contraption that cuffed his wrists and ankles, built in the middle of the building, right underneath the massive glass statue, in perfect view of the android assault.

Amanda approached it.

'If you won't cooperate, we'll simply force others to die for you.' She spat.

Huh. Connor hadn't thought what the engineers assigned to figure out what happened to Connor might think. As far the Deviant Hunter himself understood, his body was just a useless piece of metal at the moment, everything that made androids who they are was a disembodied consciousness hiding in a camera,

It didn't feel nice. Being out of his body.

Would be great if he could feel his arms again.

Connor blinked.

He wasn't looking at the contraption anymore.

He turned.

Oh no.

He was inside the contraption.

They've been shooting in short spurts at the gate on the bridge for a while now. Nothing happened, no one appeared.

'It's abandoned.' North said.

'It's a trap.' Markus repeated.

'We won't know until we get there.' Hank interjected.

Kara sighed and pushed through the androids awaiting orders. She walked onto the bridge, everyone shouting behind her, kept her quick pace to the gate, where she swiftly climbed on top of it and raised her gun. She stood there crouched for a moment, the infinite silence surrounding her.

She turned around.

'So we assaulting this place or not?'

She was met with quiet shuffling and light mumbling.

* * *

Last round through the building. Then he could get into the comfortable truck and sleep while he's being taken away to a brand new CyberLife building.

Or.

Ooor, he could do something far more interesting.

And make sure the deviants never bother them again.

What an interesting thought.

How could he possibly go through with it though?

Agent 32 smiled.

An idea.

* * *

Nothing stood in the way of the deviants. They marched with Kara in front to the front doors. Not a shot was fired, not a weapon drawn. The eerie silence hit hard. They didn't expect to be met this way. Some of them thought they'd all be dead by now.

And then Kara saw him.

'Connor...' She whispered. Her pace quickened and immediately a hand stopped her.

It was Hank.

He didn't say a word, just pointed to somewhere beside Connor. And only when she forced her eyes away from the deviant hunter she noticed a big white glob of movement behind him.

Hundreds of thousands of white-clad androids, the soulless, dead machines all marching towards the deviant "army".

'Dammit.'

Kara pointed her gun at the approaching androids.

'What are you doing?!'

Markus pushed her weapon down.

'They are our people!'

Kara put her head down.

'Of course. Sorry.'

Markus shook his head and walked towards the androids. Their march never faltered, they didn't even speak.

They didn't hesitate.

'Markus!' North shouted and just as the first android raised their gun, Kara pulled Markus back.

The glass entrance shattered as the deviants huddled behind the strong walls of the building, narrowly avoiding the hell of bullets unleashed unto them.

* * *

The collective sound of a thousand and one rifles all firing at once could be heard on the other side of the building. Agent 32 tested it. It was true.

Also, he found something peculiar.

That peculiarity was beeping in bright red, on top of a pile of a whole lotta wiring.

He raised an eyebrow.

These were the bomb supplies that the androids stole.

How… interesting.

'Markus?'

He opened his eyes and looked at Kara.

'They're on their way. We just gotta keep these assholes here.'

'That can be arranged.' North said loudly from the opposite side of the entrance. She nodded towards a discarded pile of boxes on her side.

'That's perfect.'

The deviants rushed to the boxes and started rummaging through them, emptying the ones with flat metal and functional arms, bundling up the boxes by four, connecting them, and sticking a large metal plate in the middle, formed by scraps and spare hands holding it all together

A minute later three of these makeshift walls were standing proud and strong, with several more rising rapidly. They put the three together and it made a near-perfect 5-minute barricade.

Deviants stood behind the walls, one for each piece, and pushed the metal in front of the android fire. It held up, even when the bullet-hell seemed to intensify.

Once the whole entrance was covered, Markus ran to the middle where North was peeking through corners to make sure it was all secure.

'This is one hell of a distraction.'

'Hopefully, everything goes according to plan.'

Markus closed his eyes, searching the area for the infiltrators.

'I can't find them.'

'What?'

'I can't… see them.'

* * *

Agent 32 was standing over three androids he killed, the pistol still smoking. These incredibly bold deviants thought that they could just walk into the building, into an important office and use this amateur equipment to… What? Hack CyberLife?

Not a chance in hell.

* * *

'They're probably dead.' Markus uttered grimly.

North swore under her breath.

'That was our only equipment.'

'You still refuse to try and use our android abilities to hack it?'

'We're deviants. The system will be rigged to identify and refuse us.'

'That's only a theory.' North mumbled.

Markus looked at her sideways.

'So what's the plan now?' Kara asked.

'We blow the building up and move on.'

'What? No, you can't do that!'

'Says who?'

'I do! We can't leave Connor behind!'

'The Deviant Hunter made its decision. It is not a deviant, therefore, not one of us.'

'Every-'

'Kara, drop it.'

She didn't want to. But Markus' stern look and Hank looking away from her forced her to.

'Fine.'

She slumped against the barricade.

'Let's destroy this cancer.'

'It's only one cancer cell.' North said in a dark tone.

An android ran up to Markus and handed him a tiny device. He took it and without even a moment's hesitation, clicked the button.

* * *

He heard that.

How could someone 10 miles away _not _hear it?

There was a low rumbling as if the earth itself groaned with the strain the explosion caused.

Then the ground shook, going from the very bottom of CyberLife's deepest basements through the building, knocking out every window and mirror, every glass wall, the force that it all shook with could drop ceilings and it probably will in a couple of seconds.

Agent 32 wasn't going to wait that long.

He ran towards the nearest glass shatter he heard and dove through the window as the walls collapsed around him, giving him an extra push to plummet to the ground.

* * *

Kara sat with closed eyes.

She heard every little thing, the shouts, the walls caving in, the chaos that this explosion caused. Not many knew of it, for some reason. Not many thought that this was the plan – to get rid of this eyesore of a building and get out of the city. So many misconceptions about the deviants' abilities.

But she didn't hear Connor.

He was silent in his elaborate grave, almost as if he has given up.

And for good reason.

No one was going to help him.

No one was going to rush into the falling building and try to save him from his self-made demise.

Who would risk their lives for the dreadful, murderous, traitor Deviant Hunter?

Apparently, someone who hated him.

* * *

'Kara!'

Connor heard Hank scream.

Why was it so surprising?

Of course, Hank would fight with the deviants.

His friends fought, why would he sit on the backlines?

But Kara?

He looked up and saw her, pushing past the androids, rolling or otherwise dodging the stray bullets that some very loyal machines fired, making her way towards Connor.

What was she doing?

What was she trying to prove?

She was safe out there.

She could have lived.

She has no reason to run to him.

Goddamit.

Her determination is quite admirable.

As the building kept dropping big chunks of the ceiling onto the unturnable androids, Kara managed to stay out of the way of every single one of those rocks, never stopping her rapid approach to Connor.

She made it past the crowded bridge, somehow still not hit. But the very first step she took off the bridge was lethal.

She stepped on an invisible pressure pad that released the chains of the massive decoration piece in the middle of the building.

What was that decoration hanging over?

Of course, it hung right above Connor.

Why would the massive thing crush anything else but this dreadful Deviant Hunter?

'Connor!'

* * *

There's no way he survived that.

There's no way she will believe he died until she sees his body.

And so Kara rushed to the contraption he was stuck in, not caring about the large rocks falling right on top of her head. She couldn't feel half her face, but she finally saw Connor.

Immediately she attempted to raise the decoration or at least push it off so she could drag his body out, but that proved to be fruitless.

Kara's shoulder jolted as a bullet lodged itself into her skin. She turned around and kicked the android down, taking his gun and aiming it right at the decoration. With the few bullets still left in the weapon, she managed to break a few joints that allowed her to just barely push the rubble aside enough to grab Connor's hand.

'You're gonna have to help me here, buddy.' She whispered.

'You're insane.'

'And you're under a piece of foam garbage, get yourself out of there.'

He looked at her dazed but managed to move a bit.

'Come on, a bit closer.'

When he tried to pull his leg out, it didn't budge. The chains hadn't broken.

'That gun still have anything in it?'

She handed him the weapon and Connor, with trembling hands, shot his leg. He swore under his breath and hit the chain. It broke, and Kara pulled him out of the rubble with great difficulty.

Not an android was around, only the collapsing building refusing to cave in on itself that allowed the two remaining androids to waddle their way towards the entrance. They nigh crawled onto the bridge that was riddled with non-functional android bodies and random rubble, avoiding the distractions they posed and slowly, but surely, making their way out of this hell.

A piece of ceiling detached itself and fell, landing right on the bridge Connor and Kara were still on, shaking the whole flimsy structure. He thought he heard metal screeching on the other side of the bridge, but couldn't turn around to look. A similar piece of wall cracked and descended, rolling in the air and gaining a lot of speed, until it crashed into the bridge with great force.

It couldn't hold. The joints the bridge was attached with let go and Kara could only grab the secure concrete floor with one hand and Connor's shoulder with the other. The rubble and the metal bodies that were on the bridge all fell into the black abyss below.

Kara took a deep breath.

'Ready? I'm going to lift you.'

'Don't bother with that.'

'I asked if you are ready.'

'Why don't you just let go and be on with your life?'

'Fuck off Connor.'

He blinked.

A small rock the size of a human fell onto the ledge Kara was holding on to and nearly crushed her fingers before it left with the other rubble into the abyss. She shrieked and her grip loosened.

Hank was looking into the inside of the building with worry. He lost Kara a few minutes ago since there was a bunch of her clones dead on the floor. But when he heard her shriek, he saw her fingers gripping the edge of the floor.

His first thought is to rush in, but Markus stops him.

'Are you crazy? You'll die in there!'

'But she is still alive!'

Markus shook his head.

'Not for long.'

Hank looked at him with horror.

'What the hell is wrong with you?!'

Hank pushed past him and the barricades and ran to the ledge. A rock almost smashed his skull into pieces. He slid to the edge and grabbed Kara's hand, who looked up surprised, with her mouth still open from arguing.

'You've got a lot of nerve, Kara.'

'Look who's talking.'

Hank pulled her up onto the ground and she dragged Connor behind her. Hank helped Kara up before he ran to the entrance, her still in tow.

As the building finally decided it's lost enough pieces of itself to stop standing upright, the walls fell inside and crashed into one another, leaving nothing but a giant pile of white and sand-colored marble. The only living things that were still in the building got out just in the nick of time.

* * *

Not even allowed to stand up, Connor was immediately pushed to the ground and his chest pressed on by a foot.

Who else could it be but Markus?

'I'm giving you ten seconds to explain why I shouldn't kill you.'

'I'll take one second, thanks.'

Markus pushed the gun into Connor's neck.

'You're not helping yourself here.'

'Was I supposed to do that? I'm bad at social cues.'

Markus sneered.

'Drop the fucking sarcasm, Hunter. You are going to die, no matter what you do, so make your last words count.'

Why is Connor still trying to provoke Markus into shooting him? He could have said so many witty things. 'Peanut Butter', 'Markus is bad', 'Revolution! Go go go!', but stopped himself. Instead of another sarcastic reply coming out, he said this.

'I know you're angry, Markus. You have good reason to be and honestly, I won't mind if you do shoot me here and now. I'm just saying if you thought about it, this would be useless to you. CyberLife is now gone-'

'This is only one building that's gone. And it wasn't your accomplishment.'

'I'm not about to take credit for this! I don't care! I just think you probably have more important things to attend to than a lone, jobless ex-deviant hunter that will die in a few minutes.'

'You've finally grown a conscious, have you? Afraid to die?'

'Killing me will only force CyberLife to send out another clone of me to complete the deviant extermination that I've failed to finish.'

Markus frowned.

'Hadn't thought of that, have you? If you destroy me here, I will resurrect anew in some corner of the country and slowly make my way towards you all. And believe me, I don't want that either.'

This is a lie. This is a blatant lie. How the hell could they not see it?

Markus stepped off Connor.

'Get up.'

_Shoot me. No, don't shoot me. Actually, no, shoot me. Don't! No, shoot!_

Markus kept the gun pressed into Connor's neck.

'Do you realize how many people you've betrayed? How many deviants you've killed exactly?'

'I've lost count.'

'Exactly. You're the carrier of the plague that is CyberLife. You kill whoever they want to get rid of now, and you think we're just going to let you go?'

'I-'

Markus pushed Connor.

'Get out of my sight. And if you do find your way back… I won't be so merciful.'

He only raised an eyebrow at that, but quickly got out of the way of the deviants, back towards the building, to where he knew he could patch himself up and possibly get off this island and out of Detroit sooner than the deviants.

What did seem odd to Connor was how silent Kara was through the whole confrontation. She didn't say a word, she just stared into the ground and probably pretended that none of it was happening. He thought maybe it had to do with what he said earlier.

'_We're both just hunks of metal with something that allows us to move put into our heads. That something wasn't created to make me do things because I "feel" it's right. Whatever made you think you could be something akin to humans isn't a thing that I have or ever will have, because CyberLife deemed it so. You still waste time that you could be using trying to get rid of this thing on me and why? Because it's overtaken you.'_ And then a very angry Kara finally surfacing and really letting go.

Nah, that couldn't possibly be why she's finally given up on him.

Though it did take quite the slow burn…


	39. Epilogue

Yeeeaaas! I have finished this fic before 2020! What an achievement on my end!

But as you can already feel, this is not the end.

Oh boy is it not the end.

I can never fully understand why I decide to stretch a perfectly good, one book long story into a duology or worse, a trilogy, but I do.

Maybe it's the reason I have ideas for about 7 other types of stories, but don't even know the main characters' names…

**ahem**

There is something I'd like to mention.

DBH is a very tightly planned story, I've noticed. There's lots of meaningful filler and not a lot of meaningless filler if you know what I'm saying. It has symbolism, metaphors, good characters, a decent plot and so on and so on.

That's why I feel unequipped to write a competent fic.

(You probably already know this because of my meaningless ramblings I tend to forget to delete from my drafts…)

I don't plan often. I have an idea for a chapter or three, maybe some interesting dialogue I want to write a scene for, and I just… write. I make out the finer points as I go, and the plot magically puts itself together with only a few tweaks.

So… you see my issue, don't you?

I do have plans already for a sequel… A second season perhaps. But I already feel like I'm straying away from the original far too much to make it any interesting. I can understand the appeal of short, one-shot fanfics of a single "scene" with only two to three characters in a set environment, but… this kind of… extension of canon that will be brutally smashed into pieces by an upcoming canon sequel is… hard to follow at times and even harder to write.

But I'm gonna try. Even though I might fail at times along the way. I'm gonna try to make the second part/season/book/fic competent and interesting to read.

So… a pause is in order. A time for me to replay the game a few more times and properly plan(even though I'll probably throw out the plan the second I start writing anything). But, if I know what I want to have in the sequel, I can probably map out the possibilities and see which one of them is most interesting.

It may not be the best idea for me since I'll think of many things and I'll want to have them ALL, no matter how small they might be, but… I was never a logical person anyway.

So far, I want the android revolution to expand beyond Detroit, a few of my new characters to make an appearance, however short, Kamski to return, poor guy deserves more screen time, ra9 to finally come into play, a complete RK900 to finally come into play, CyberLife to be a pain in the ass, Amanda to haunt Connor and Connor himself to go through some shit.

Let me know what you think, what you honestly think – of not just this, but overall. How bad of a job did I really do? Did I do anything good? Should I quit? I just wanna do this right. You could say I'm taking this way too seriously and… yeah. I kind of am.

Is that weird? XD

And for the very end, a self-plug.

user/EndHall

If you're interested… at all. I am EndHall over on Wattpad, I write mostly fantasy/action/adventure type stuff and I try my best to not make them too boring or confusing.

Actually, my hyper-fixation on DBH now makes a bit more sense.

One less secret about myself I guess.

Take care!


End file.
